Cedric Diggory's Love Story
by odit123
Summary: Cerita ini ngayal banget, seandainya Cedric gak mati di buku ke4, tapi jangan lupa review yah!
1. Why, Estrella?

Cedric Diggory's Love Story

(cerita ini dibikin buat ngenang Cedric Diggory)

Episode 1: Why, Estrella?

"Estrella Arantes!" Cedric Diggory memanggilnya dengan keras di Dungeons.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis manis yang bernama Estrella Arantes itu.

"Bisakah kita bicara? Di Dungeons ini saja." kata Cedric.

"Tapi ini sudah malam dan aku harus kembali ke asrama." Estrella nyaris meninggalkan Cedric.

"Aku ingin curhat padamu masalah…Cho Chang. Kau tahu dia?" Cedric duduk di bangku taman di Dungeons.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Estrella sambil duduk di sebelah Cedric.

"Pernahkah kau merasa kalau sesuatu yang hilang akan kembali lagi?" tanya Cedric.

"Maaf, Ced. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud." jawab Estrella.

"Aku…masih mencintainya, Estrella. Tapi mengapa sifatnya bisa seperti itu?" Cedric menatap bintang-bintang di angkasa.

"Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Ced? Kau tidak rela dia berada di tangan Harry?" selidik Estrella.

"Mungkin….tapi kuharap Harry tahu apa yang sebenarnya." Cedric berdiri dan membantu Estrella berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Ced. Aku akan kembali ke asrama." Estrella meninggalkan Ced di Dungeons dan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Hermione saat Estrella kembali ke asrama.

"Aku bertemu dengan Cedric." jawab Estrella pendek.

"Cedric Diggory? Ada perlu apa kau dengannya?" Hermione bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Masalah pribadi, Hermione. Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu." Estrella meletakkan kacamatanya di meja pinggir tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya.

"Ayolah Estrella. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu." pinta Hermione.

"Baiklah. Cedric masih menyukai Cho dan kurasa dia tidak rela melepaskan Cho." cerita Estrella.

"Bagaimana Cedric bisa kenal denganmu? Kau bukan anggota Quidditch." tanya Hermione penuh selidik.

"Entahlah. Cedric bertemu denganku di Dungeons dan ia mengajakku ngobrol. Kurasa ia sedang stress pada saat itu." Estrella memandang langit-langit. Hermione menarik selimutnya dan iapun tidur.

Keesokan harinya………

"Estrella, bangunlah. Ron bilang Cedric mencarimu." Hermione membangunkan Estrella pagi itu.

"Apa?" tanya Estrella.

"Mandi dan turunlah. Cedric menunggumu." kata Hermione manis. Estrella mandi dan setelah selesai ia berpakaian, ia turun dari asrama.

"Oh...akhirnya kau turun dari asrama. Cepatlah. Di luar lukisan Cedric menunggumu." Ron memberitahu Estrella. Estrella keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

"Selamat pagi, Cedric." Estrella menyapa Cedric dengan gugup.

"Pagi, Ella. Mau ke Aula Besar bersamaku?" tanya Cedric.

"Ella? Kau memanggilku Ella?" kata Estrella.

"Daripada susah-susah aku memanggilmu Estrella Arantes, lebih baik Ella saja." ujar Cedric cuek.

"Ella juga nama yang tidak terlalu buruk. Kurasa begitu." komentar Estrella.

"Terima kasih." Cedric tersenyum bangga.

"Ced, mengapa kau begitu percaya denganku? Padahal kita baru bertemu kemarin di Dungeons. Dan…." Estrella tidak sempat melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Ella, aku percaya kamu. Karena Terry yang menganjurkannya padaku." jawab Cedric.

"Terry? Terry Boot? Dia teman baik Hermione, kan?" tanya Estrella bertubi-tubi.

"Ya. Dan Hermione-lah yang menyarankan pada Terry dan iapun memberitahukannya padaku. Kuharap kau tidak marah, Ella." Ced menunduk sedih.

"Tentu tidak. Ayo semangat! Kita harus mengawali hari dengan semangat!" Estrella menyemangati Cedric. Mereka tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan menuju Aula Besar.

Di Aula Besar………

"Mengapa semua orang melihat kita, Ced?" tanya Estrella pada Cedric yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya.

"Ella, pergilah ke mejamu. Sampai nanti." Cedric melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Estrella berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Kau hebat, Estrella. Bagaimana kau bisa menarik hatinya?" tanya Parvati.

"Menarik? Kurasa…" jawab Estrella.

"Estrella, benar kau dan dia sudah jadian? Hebat sekali." Colin Creevey memotretnya.

"Er…Colin, ini cuma kesalahpahaman dan aku…" Estrella belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kapan dia menembakmu? Bagaimana? Dimana?" Lavender bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalian salah paham. Aku dan dia…" Estrella lagi-lagi tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terpotong oleh ucapan anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Sebenarnya saling menyukai." tiba-tiba Cedric muncul diantara gerombolan anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Cedric!" seru Estrella.

"Kurasa kau belum makan, Ella. Ini kuambilkan makanan dan…jangan lupa janji kita nanti malam." Cedric berlalu meninggalkan Estrella.

"Tuh kan? Estrella, kau benar-benar beruntung." ujar Parvati. Estrella memakan sarapannya yang dibawakan Cedric.

"Ternyata kau dan dia saling menyukai. Oh beruntunglah kau, Arantes." Cho Chang, seeker Ravenclaw yang dicintai oleh Cedric kini berada di belakang Estrella.

"Terima kasih, Chang. Kuharap Harry juga menyukaimu." Estrella berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Dengar Arantes. Kupikir kau tahu tujuanku sebelumnya." Cho menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu. Jadi, pergilah. Karena mejamu bukan disini, Chang." Estrella mengusir Cho.

"Jadi untuk apa darah peramal mengalir di nadimu?" Cho mengeluarkan jarum dan menusuk lengan Estrella. Estrella menjerit, dan seluruh siswa di Aula Besar memandangnya.

"Cho! Hentikan!" Cedric muncul diantara gerombolan anak-anak yang penasaran ingin melihat kejadian antara Cho dan Estrella.

"Cedric! Tolong!" Estrella berteriak-teriak memanggil Cedric.

"Hentikan, Cho." Cedric mencoba melerai Cho dan Estrella.

"Stupefy!" Marietta, teman Cho melancarkan mantra itu dan tepat mengenai dada Cedric.

"CEDRIC!" Estrella berteriak keras sehingga para guru berdatangan.

"Ada apa Miss Arantes? Miss Chang? Miss Edgecombe? Apa yang terjadi dengan Mr Diggory?" Profesor McGonagall datang bersama Profesor Sinistra.

"Cedric….dia terkena Mantra Bius, Profesor…..kita harus membawanya ke St. Mungo karena….mantra itu tepat mengenai dadanya." Estrella mengelus rambut Cedric sambil menangis.

"Panggilkan Dumbledore, Miss Patil. Miss Chang, Miss Edgecombe, dan Miss Arantes, ikut denganku." kata Profesor McGonagall.

Di kantor McGonagall…..

"Miss Chang, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Menusuk Estrella, Profesor." jawab Cho getir.

"Dan kau, Miss Edgecombe?" mata Profesor McGonagall memandang Marietta.

"Saya yang…melancarkan Mantra Bius itu." aku Marietta.

"Profesor McGonagall, bisakah anda ke bangsal rumah sakit sebentar? Bersama dengan Estrella Arantes?" Hagrid tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kantor Profesor McGonagall.

"Kalian kurasa harus bertemu Dumbledore dan Miss Arantes, kau ikut denganku." Profesor McGonagall menarik tangan Estrella. Mereka berjalan menuju bangsal rumah sakit.

Di bangsal rumah sakit…..

"Estrella, temani dia sebentar. Madam Pomfrey sudah memberi ramuan yang mujarab." Dumbledore berkata dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Profesor, tidak perlukah dia dibawa ke St. Mungo? Mengingat Mantra Bius mengenai dadanya tadi?" tanya Estrella.

"Tidak perlu, Estrella. Jika dia sadar nanti, minumkan dia ramuan yang itu." Dumbledore meninggalkan Estrella dan Cedric di bangsal rumah sakit. Estrella menangis, lalu ia menggenggam tangan Cedric.

"Cepat sembuh, Ced. Supaya kau bisa meraih apa yang kau impikan, yaitu sesuatu yang hilang." Estrella menghapus air matanya dan kepalanya direbahkan di telapak tangan Cedric.

"Ella?" Cedric memanggil Estrella.

"Ced? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Estrella dengan cepat.

"Ella…." panggil Cedric sekali lagi.

"Ini aku, Ced. Kamu minum ramuan ini dulu, ya ?" Estrella meminumkan Cedric ramuan yang dikatakan Dumbledore tadi

"Terima kasih, Ella." Cedric menyerahkan gelas ramuan pada Estrella.

"Ced, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah cukup baik?" tanya Estrella cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mantra Bius itu tidak terlalu menyakitiku rupanya." Cedric berkata lemah.

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu, Ced. Mengapa tadi kamu mengatakan di depan seluruh siswa kalau…." Estrella tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena takut menyakiti perasaan Cedric.

"Ella, aku mengenalmu tidak hanya sebagai gadis berdarah peramal yang dijagokan menjadi pengganti Trelawney, tetapi karena kau bercerita pada Hermione kalau kau...aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Cedric memalingkan wajahnya.

"Katakan, Ced. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Hermione ataupun Terry." Estrella menatap wajah Cedric dengan penuh harapan.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, dan Hermione mengatakannya pada Terry." Cedric menatap Estrella tajam.

"Itu memang tidak salah, Ced. Tapi lupakan saja hal itu karena aku tahu kalau kau masih menyanyangi Cho." Estrella membela diri.

"Ich liebe du, Ella." bisik Cedric.

"Cedric?" tanya Estrella pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu artinya? Itu sama saja dengan Sarang Hae dan Ai Shiteru." Cedric menatap Estrella.

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa kau benar-benar mengatakannya?" tanya Estrella.

"Untuk apa kita mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah menyakiti kita lagi? Bukankah di sekitar kita sudah ada orang yang lebih peduli?" Cedric balas bertanya.

"Baiklah. Estoy enamorado de ti, Cedric." Estrella mengucapkannya sambil mengecup pipi Cedric.

"Benar kataku, bukan?" Cedric memegang tangan Estrella dan tertawa bersama.


	2. How About Cho?

Episode 2: How about Cho?

"Aku tahu. Tapi karena kau sudah mengetahuinya, aku pasrah saja." Estrella menaikkan bahunya. Tiba-tiba masuklah segerombolan anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Kami mengganggu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu tidak. Kalian mau menjenguk Cedric?" Estrella menjawab dengan nada senang.

"Tentu saja. Cedric, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar Marietta memberimu Mantra Bius." Harry mengawali pembicaraan.

"Yah…begitulah Harry. Kuharap kau dan Cho masih terus bersama." Cedric berkata dengan nada getir.

"Terima kasih. Semoga kau dan Estrella juga demikian." Harry membalasnya dengan nada getir juga. Mereka beradu pandang sejenak.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan aku dan Harry sebentar? Kau juga, Ella." Cedric memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama." Estrella keluar dari bangsal dan menutup pintu. Harry memandang Cedric tajam.

"Jadi benar, kalau kau masih menyukai Cho?" tanya Harry dingin.

"Sebenarnya memang, ya. Tetapi Ella lebih baik darinya." Cedric menjawab dengan cuek.

"Estrella Arantes maksudmu? Kau tahu dia siapa?" Harry bertanya dengan singkat.

"Ya. Dia adalah gadis manis yang merupakan cucu Sybil Trealawney. Marissa Trealawney, putrinya, menikah dengan Santiago Arantes yang berdarah Muggle. Tetapi Marissa mewarisi bakat meramal yang diberikan ibunya dan Santiago yang berdarah Muggle diam-diam juga mewarisi bakat penyihir." Cedric bercerita panjang lebar.

"Aku menyukainya." Harry memandang keluar jendela.

"Apa? Selama ini kau…." Cedric kehabisan kata-kata.

"Saat aku melalui seleksi asramaku yang pertama, aku melihatnya masih memakai kacamata butut dan terlihat culun. Tetapi..sebenarnya aku menyukainya sebelum aku menyukai Cho. Maafkan aku, Cedric." Harry memandang Cedric yang masih tidak terima.

"Kenapa segala sesuatu yang kumiliki selalu harus berakhir denganmu, Harry? Cho, lalu Ella. Tak bisakah aku memiliki salah satu?" tanya Cedric.

"Cedric, kalau kau ingin kembali pada Cho, kembalilah. Karena aku masih menyukai Ella daripada Cho." jawab Harry.

"Aku benci Cho! Dia sama sepertimu, penghancur impian dan harapan orang lain. Tak bisakah aku memiliki apa yang seharusnya kumiliki?" tanya Cedric dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Bukan begitu, Cedric. Tapi karena…mungkin selera kita sama…."Harry berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Jika kita memiliki selera yang sama, mengapa aku tak masuk Gryffindor? Mengapa kau tak tinggal di Hufflepuff? Mengapa kau…." Cedric lemas. Harry dengan takut berusaha menolong Cedric.

"Cedric, bangunlah. Kau tidak perlu seperti ini jika semua ini membuatmu stress. Tolong!" Harry berteriak semampunya. Madam Pomfrey datang.

"Ada apa? Oh tidak! Bisakah kau tinggalkan dia? Karena aku akan mengobatinya. Panggilkan semua teman-temannya yang tadi kemari." Madam Pomfrey bergerak cepat. Harry keluar dari bangsal dan langung bertemu Estrella.

"Ada apa Harry? Kenapa Ced?" tanya Estrella cemas.

"Dia tiba-tiba lemas dan Madam Pomfrey sedang mengobatinya. Masuklah, kurasa Cedric membutuhkanmu." Harry menatap Estrella kasihan. Estrella berlari memasuki bangsal rumah sakit. Sementara Harry, ia mencari Hermione dan Ron.

"Hermione, Ron, Cedric tak sadarkan diri saat aku berbicara padanya." Harry bertemu dengan Hermione dan Ron.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ron.

"Entahlah. Tapi tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan Estrella dan ia nampaknya sudah masuk ke dalam bangsal." ujar Harry sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sementara Estrella di bangsal.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa, Madam?" tanya Estrella cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong seminggu terakhir ini jangan bebani pikirannya." Madam Pomfrey meletakkan tabung yang berisi ramuan di sisi meja tempat tidur Cedric.

"Baik, Madam. Tapi Madam yakin 100 kalau dia akan sembuh? Dia tidak akan stress berkepanjangan?" Estrella semakin cemas.

"Aku juga berharap demikian." Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan Cedric dan Estrella di bangsal. Estrella menangis, dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Cedric dengan sayang.

"Kuharap Madam tidak bohong, ya. Kamu harus berjuang untuk kesembuhanmu, Ced. Aku menunggu kamu. Jangan khawatir." Estrella merasa lelah dan kepalanya dibebankan pada pinggiran tempat tidur Cedric. Iapun tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam tangan Cedric.

Keesokan harinya...

"Ella...bangunlah. Sudah pagi." Estrella terbangun karena ada tangan yang mengelus rambutnya seperti ibunya.

"Cedric? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Estrella.

"Semalam. Kemarin Hermione ingin membangunkanmu, tetapi ia merasa kasihan dan akhirnya ia membiarkanmu. Kembalilah ke asramamu, mandi dan berpakaian yang bersih. Lalu temani aku disini." Cedric menjawab dengan lembut. Estrella berlari menuju asrama dan berlari secepatnya.


	3. Dark Side of Cho Chang

Episode 3: Dark Side of Cho Chang

Di asrama putri...

"Estrella! Kemana saja kau?" tanya Parvati yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau menemani Cedric di bangsal rumah sakit?" tanya Lavender.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Estrella meninggalkan mereka dan masuk kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, ia kembali ke bangsal rumah sakit. Tetapi ada kejadian di depan pintu bangsal yang membuatnya kaget.

"Maaf. Dilarang masuk." kata penyihir yang berjaga di depan pintu bangsal.

"Memang ada apa? Tadi saya keluar dari bangsal ini tidak apa-apa." Estrella mencoba masuk.

"Tidak bisa. Karena ada salah satu pasien di bangsal ini yang akan dibawa ke St. Mungo." penyihir itu melarang Estrella masuk.

"Pasien? St. Mungo? Siapa?" Estrella bertanya dengan cemas.

"Cedric Diggory, anak dari Amos..." Estrella tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir karena ia merasa pandangannya kabur saat itu juga.

Saat Estrella sadar...

"Dia sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara yang seperti suara Profesor McGonagall.

"Profesor..." panggil Estrella.

"Estrella, kau sudah sadar. Ini nenek, Estrella." suara Sybil Trealawney, guru Ramalan di Hogwarts.

"Nenek? Profesor McGonagall dimana?" tanya Estrella lemah.

"Ada apa, Estrella? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Profesor Mc Gonagall nampak cemas.

"Profesor...Cedric dimana? Saya ingin berbicara padanya." Estrella menatap Profesor McGonagall.

"Aku kira kau belum siap untuk menerima berita ini Estrella. Cedric dibawa ke St. Mungo karena saat kau kembali ke asramamu tadi pagi, keadaannya langsung memburuk." Profesor McGonagall bercerita dengan nada sedih. Estrella tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Profesor Trealawney memeluk cucunya yang sedih itu.

"Nenek...Estrella ingin ke St. Mungo. Estrella ingin bertemu Cedric." Estrella menatap neneknya.

"Estrella, kita tunggu berita terakhirnya. Nanti kalau berita terakhirnya sudah ada, baru kita ke St. Mungo untuk menjenguk Cedric." Profesor Tealawney mengelus rambut cucunya dengan sayang. Estrella keluar dari bangsal dan berjalan menuju Aula Besar yang masih 75 ramai.

"Ada apa, Estrella? Nampaknya kau sangat sedih." Hermione bertanya dengan cemas.

"Cedric dibawa ke St. Mungo." Estrella menjawab singkat sambil duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Apa? Apa karena efek samping Mantra Bius-nya sudah mulai bereaksi?" tanya Neville yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Hermione dan Estrella.

"Aku tidak tahu Neville. Tapi kita harus mendengar kabar terakhirnya dahulu sebelum..." kata-kata Estrella terputus karena dibelakangnya kini ada Cho Chang dan Marietta Edgecombe.

"Pangeran tampan sakit? Malangnya dirimu, Arantes. Kurasa ia memang benar-benar bodoh karena telah menyukaiku." Cho berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Bodoh? Kau pikir bagaimana caranya orang bodoh bisa menjadi kapten tim Quidditch jika ia bodoh?" Estrella bertanya dan menatap sebal pada Cho.

"Sudahlah, Cho. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang seperti dia. Seseorang yang menyayangi pangeran yang bodoh!" Marietta menarik tangan Cho untuk menjauh dari meja Gryffindor.

"Petrificus totalus!" Estrella mengucapkan mantra itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Mantra itu mengenai Marietta.

"Expelliarmus!" Cho membalas mantra yang dilancarkan Estrella.

"Biar aku yang atasi. Densaugeo!" Hermione mengarahkan mantra itu pada Cho. Tapi mantra itu kembali mengenai Marietta yang baru sadar dari Mantra Pembeku 5 detik.

"Sectusempra!" Cho dengan sedikit keberanian menyerang kembali.

"Vipera evanesca! Expelliarmus!" Estrella menyerang kembali. Tongkat Cho terlempar jauh dan datanglah Prefek Ravenclaw.

"Chang! Edgecombe! Hentikan!" berteriak dengan lantang.

"Mereka mulai duluan, Prefek." Estrella menurunkan tongkatnya yang mesih mengacung pada Cho.

"Sudah. Bubar semua, BUBARR!" teriak Prefek Ravenclaw. Semua anak bubar meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Edgecombe, pergilah ke rumah sakit. Chang, kau menghadap Profesor Sinistra. Arantes dan Granger, kalian temui Profesor McGonagall." Prefek Ravenclaw memandangi mereka satu persatu.

"Ayo, Hermione." Estrella mengajak Hermione keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Chang, ikut denganku." Prefek Ravenclaw itu mengantarkan Cho keluar dari Aula Besar.

Di kantor McGonagall...

"Kalian harus belajar mengendalikan diri, kurasa." Profesor McGonagall memandang Estrella dan Hermione bergantian.

"Baik Profesor." mereka berkata serentak.

"Terutama kau, Miss Granger. Semua guru di Hogwarts sudah tahu kalau kau adalah anak emas Gryffindor. Maka dari itu jangan buat kekacauan lagi." Profesor McGonagall memandang Hermione.

"Saya mengerti, Profesor. Saya mengaku bersalah." Hermione menundukkan kepala.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Miss Granger. Aku hanya ingin agar kalian jangan berbuat yang menimbulkan kekacauan lagi. Poin Gryffindor bisa habis jika kalian melakukan kekacauan lagi. Profesor Dumbledore sudah memotong 100 angka dari Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw tadi." kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Baiklah, kami permisi Profesor." Hermione dan Estrella pamit keluar. Profesor McGonagall hanya mengangguk pertanda ia mengiyakan. Hermione dan Estrella keluar dari kantor Profesor McGonagall.

"Hermione, ada yang lupa aku tanyakan pada Profesor McGonagall. Sebentar." Estrella meninggalkan Hermione.

"Permisi, Profesor. Saya lupa menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Cedric sekarang." Estrella berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kau menjenguknya. Panggillah Miss Granger agar kalian bisa pergi kesana." Profesor McGonagall berdiri dari kursinya. Estrella memanggil Hermione dan mereka kini berada di depan panci usang.

"Portkey. Kita pergi bertiga saja. Kalian siap?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Tentu saja. Ayo berangkat!" Pusaran angin berwarna hijau mengelilingi mereka. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di St. Mungo.

"Cedric Diggory kamar no. 44 untuk penyakit akibat efek samping dari mantra." seorang penyembuh menjawab saat ditanya Profesor McGonagall. Mereka segera mencari letak kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka menemukannya.

"Ketuk pintu dulu, Estrella. Baru kau masuk." Hermione menyarankannya pada Estrella. Estrella mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" suara yang sudah Estrella kenal menjawab ketukannya. Mereka bertiga masuk.

"Cedric!" Estrella tidak bisa menahan haru. Ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur Cedric dan memeluk Cedric.

"Ella. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Cedric.

"Baik. Mengapa kau masuk St. Mungo? Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi pagi?" Estrella melepaskan pelukannya dan kini Cedric menggenggam tangannya.

"Estrella...baru saja datang kau sudah menanyainya macam-macam." Hermione menegur Estrella.

"Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Saat kau meninggalkanku tadi, aku merasa lemas kembali. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Cedric berkata dengan lembut. Tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Estrella lebih erat.

"Kuharap kau cepat sembuh dan mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah." Profesor McGonagall ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Kau sudah makan, Ced?" tanya Estrella.

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Aku sudah makan, Ella. Tadi ayah dan ibuku kemari, mereka membawakan aku makanan." Cedric memandang Estrella dengan tajam.

"Maafkan aku tidak membawakan apa-apa untukmu." nada bicara Estrella kelihatan sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau sudah menjengukku hari ini. Kata penyembuh, kira-kira dua hari lagi aku bisa kembali ke Hogwarts." Cedric kini memandang ketiganya secara bergantian.

"Semoga dua hari itu tak lama." Estrella kini memandang Cedric dan Cedric balas memandangnya. Keduanya beradu pandang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Profesor McGonagall minta izin kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Diggory, kami permisi pulang." Profesor McGonagall meminta izin kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Silakan. Dua hari lagi saya kembali, Profesor. Tolong umumkan itu nanti." Cedric mempersilakan mereka pulang.

Dua hari kemudian...

"Cedric!" suara Estrella pagi itu bergema di seluruh Aula Besar. Cedric Diggory sudah kembali dari St. Mungo.

"Ella, akhirnya aku pulang, kan?" Cedric mengelus kepala Estrella dan mengacak rambut gadis manis itu.

"Seluruh Hogwarts merindukanmu. Kami semua benar-benar bahagia atas kepulanganmu ke Hogwarts." Profesor Dumbledore tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Estrella.

"Terima kasih, Profesor. Saya juga sudah rindu dengan suasana Hogwarts." Cedric tersenyum ke arah Profesor Dumbledore. Cedric memandang Estrella dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda, senang, bangga, dan Estrella hanya tersenyum.

"Kurasa kau ingin berpesta di asramamu?" tanya Profesor Sprout pada Cedric.

"Tidak perlu, Profesor." kata Cedric kalem. Para guru meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan pintu masuk Aula Besar.


	4. Aphrodite and Cupid

Episode 4: Aphrodite and Cupid

Malam harinya di Aula Besar...

"Estrella, ada apa denganmu?" Hermione yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Estrella membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Mungkin hari ini aku merasa sedikit kelelahan karena aku terlalu bahagia Cedric kembali dari St. Mungo." Estrella menusuk potongan kecil daging panggang yang dari tadi belum dimakannya.

"Tidak ada masalah dalam hubungan kalian?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Hubungan? Ah kau ini bercanda saja, Hermione. Aku dan dia tidak terjalin sesuatu yang istimewa." Estrella bisa merasakan wajahnya bersemu merah pada saat itu. Harry dan Ron yang duduk di depan Hermione saling berpandangan.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Ron bertanya blak-blakan. Wajah Estrella terasa memerah bagai stroberi yang baru dipetik dari kebunnya.

"Dia anak baik dan tidak sombong." Harry menggoda Estrella.

"Harry, kau ini mengada-ada saja." Estrella berusaha keras agar ia tidak ditanyai terus.

"Dewi Aphrodite yang baik, semoga aku dan Cedric bisa saling menyayangi. Begitu kan yang selalu kau ucapkan dalam tidurmu?" selidik Hermione.

"Ugh, kalian usil. Awas nanti kalian!" Estrella meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan keras dan tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan oleh Hermione, Ron, dan Harry selanjutnya. Estrella keluar dari Aula Besar dan langsung bertemu dengan Cedric.

"Cedric?" Estrella terlihat kaget.

"Ella? Ada apa?" Cedric juga terlihat agak kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ced." Estrella berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ayo ikut denganku." Cedric menarik tangan Estrella dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Tempat itu tak pernah sekalipun masuk dalam benak Estrella, patung Dewi Aphrodite dengan Cupid disebelahnya.

"Cedric? Ini..." Estrella memandang takjub patung Dewi Aphrodite.

"Ella, di depan patung Dewi Aphrodite dan Cupid, aku...akan jujur kalau selama ini kamu begitu...yah...perhatian. Aku hargai itu." Cedric memandang 2 patung itu dan Estrella secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih. Aku berterima kasih atas penghargaanmu yang begitu indah." Estrella tampak bingung menghadapinya. Cedric menggenggam tangan Estrella lebih erat.

"Dewi Aphrodite, aku sadar kalau selama ini, Estrella Arantes..." ucapan Cedric terputus. Dia memandang Estrella.

"Memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku ingin saat ini, ia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama. Gimana, Ella?" tanya Cedric. Tiba-tiba, Estrella memeluk Cedric dengan sayang.

"Aku...sayang kamu, Cedric." Estrella berkata dengan memeluk Cedric. Cedric membalas pelukannya. Sekitar lima menit kemudian mereka kembali berpandangan.

"Patung Dewi Aphrodite ini memang sudah berada di sini sejak lama. Aku baru menemukannya tadi pagi." Cedric menatap patung Dewi Aphrodite.

"Dewi Aphrodite bersama Cupid. Kurasa mereka memang harus menebarkan cinta." Estrella ikut-ikutan menatap 2 patung tersebut. Cedric merangkul Estrella, dan baru kali ini Estrella merasakan dirangkul.

"Kudengar kau sering mengigau yang aneh-aneh tentang Dewi Aphrodite." Cedric kini mencubit pipi Estrella.

"Cedric! Darimana asalnya berita itu!" Estrella tiba-tiba hampir mengamuk. Ia memukul pelan lengan Cedric.

"Hahaha...iya..iya. Kamu jangan marah lagi. Lagipula tadi aku cuma bercanda." Cedric melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengelus rambut Estrella yang kini ekspresinya berubah marah itu. Tangannya turun dari rambut Estrella menuju ke pipi.

"Ella jangan marah. Kadangkala hidup kita juga ada lelucon." Cedric kini mengelus pipi Estrella. Estrella tersenyum, tapi langsung pudar karena ia sadar kalau Cedric mulai mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu..." Estrella berusaha menetralisir suasana. Cedric semakin mendekatinya, hingga Estrella bisa melihat bayangan dirinya pada mata Cedric. Cedric semakin mendekat dan kini Estrella dapat melihat mata Cedric dengan jelas. Ia meraba-raba pipi Cedric dan mencari jarak diantara mereka yang ia rasa sangat dekat.

Di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor malam harinya...

"Hermione, maaf aku terlambat." Estrella menyapa Hermione, Ron, dan Harry yang asyik berbicara di Ruang Rekreasi.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Darimana saja kau?" tanya Hermione galak.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Cedric dan berbicara dengannya." Estrella menaiki tangga menuju asrama.

"Kita bicara nanti, Estrella!" Hermione berteriak dengan lantang.

Di asrama...

"Nampaknya kau senang sekali, Estrella. Ada apa?" tanya Hermione saat ia kembali dari Ruang Rekreasi.

"Cedric mengajakku ke patung Dewi Aphrodite dan Cupid!" Estrella berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Di Hogwarts ini memang ada patung Dewi Aphrodite, Cupid, Neptunus, Zeus, Minerva, dan lain-lain sebagai hiasan. Kalau patung Dewi Aphrodite dan Cupid itu buatan Helga Hufflepuff untuk seluruh penghuni Hufflepuff agar menyayangi sesama." Hermione memandang Estrella.

"Tapi dia tadi..."Estrella tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tidak ada kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Sudahlah, selamat malam. Selamat tidur, Estrella." Hermione menarik selimutnya dan ia tertidur.

Sementara di asrama laki-laki Hufflepuff...

"Bagaimana, Cedric?" tanya salah satu teman Cedric yang bermata lebar.

"Begitulah." jawab Cedric malas.

"Begitulah? Hanya itu?" teman Cedric itu membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Sudahlah, aku pusing dengan semua ini." Cedric menarik selimutnya dan tidur. Awan-awan mimpinya berterbangan membawa nama Estrella Arantes ke alam mimpi.

Keesokan paginya...

"Estrella!" Hermione memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi berteriak." Estrella berkata dengan cuek sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Aku dibantu Parvati dan Lavender untuk mengetahui kejadian semalam." Hermione memandang Estrella tajam.

"Kejadian? Semalam? Ada apa?" tanya Estrella pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku tahu, mengapa kau pulang malam kemarin. Kode ramalan ini, hm...aku dibantu oleh Parvati, Lavender, Ron, dan Harry semalam untuk memecahkannya." Hermione mengeluarkan secarik perkamen yang berisi kode-kode peramal.

"Kode ramalan? Ini kan cukup sulit untuk dibuat!" Estrella membacanya dan memahami isinya.

"Yang penting kita masih memiliki setetes darah peramal di nadi, itu sudah cukup untuk mengetahui bagaimana kita membuat kode ramalan. Kurasa kau mengetahui isinya, Estrella." Hermione kembali memandang Estrella tajam. Estrella nampak terkejut, karena ia tahu kalau isi kode ramalan itu sama dengan kejadian semalam.

"Kuharap kau tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun kalau isi kode ramalan ini benar." Estrella menatap Hermione cemas.

"Jadi semalam Cedric...menciummu?" Hermione memandang Estrella dengan alis terangkat. Estrella mengangguk diiringi respon pelebaran mata Hermione.

"Apa? Sungguh? Aku tidak percaya...bukankah ia masih menyayangi Cho? Seberani itukah dia?" Hermione duduk disebelah Estrella yang merona merah.

"Entahlah. Kurasa ia sungguh-sungguh padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ia tiba-tiba mendekatiku seperti itu." Estrella berkata pelan pada Hermione. Tiba-tiba Cedric muncul dari belakang Hermione.

"Ella, selamat pagi." Cedric tersenyum dan menyapa Estrella.

"Pagi." kata Estrella singkat diikuti senggolan dari Hermione.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Cedric pelan.

"Bicara saja." Estrella berkata dengan cuek sambil membiarkan Hermione meniggalkannya.

"Kunjungan ke desa Hogsmeade tiga hari lagi. Kau mau ikut denganku?" Cedric bertanya cepat.

"Oya? Tentu saja aku mau ikut denganmu." Estrella berkata dengan senang sekali.

"Hm...baiklah kalau begitu." Cedric meninggalkan Estrella di meja Gryffindor diikuti dengan pandangan dari anak-anak asrama lain.

"Aku tak pernah percaya dia begitu pengertian padamu, Estrella." Ron mengambil sepotong kue dari piring lain.

"Hari-harimu tentu menyenangkan bersamanya." Harry ikut-ikutan angkat bicara, tapi wajahnya nampak muram.

"Kau ini kenapa, Harry? Wajahmu terlihat muram dan lesu." Estrella memandang Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa Estrella." Harry mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Estrella.

"Ayolah, Harry. Apa kau punya masalah dengan Cho?" tanya Ron yang juga khawatir dengan temannya itu.

"Kudengar Cedric tadi mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade tiga hari lagi. Aku belum mengajak Cho!" Harry berkata dengan malas.

"Hm...mengajak Cho? Kenapa tidak? Lagipula kau cukup berani untuk mengajaknya pergi, Harry." Estrella memakan kue yang paling disukainya, Kue Coklat Labu.

"Masalahnya aku malu!" Harry berusaha membela diri.

"Dia adalah Dewi Aphrodite bagimu, kau harus mengajaknya karena ia adalah seorang Dewi Aphrodite." Estrella memberi sedikit kata kunci.

"Aphrodite? Cho? Hm...kurasa memang iya. Aku duluan kawan!" Harry meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu berlari menuju meja Ravenclaw dan menemui Cho.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ron?" tanya Estrella selanjutnya.

"Hermione, mungkin?" tawar Ron agak ragu pada Estrella.

"Gampang saja, ajak saja dia langsung. Itu dia, Hermione!" Estrella memanggil Hermione yang asyik mengobrol dengan Parvati di ujung meja Gryffindor.

"Ada apa, Estrella?" tanya Hermione.

"Um...Hermione, kau ada acara di Hogsmeade?" kata Ron tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Memang kenapa, Ron?" selidik Hermione.

"Mau pergi denganku? Aku juga tak punya acara." Ron berkata dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja." Hermione tersenyum ke arah Ron dan kembali berbicara pada Parvati.

"Oh...Estrella! Terima kasih! Sebagai hadiahnya mungkin...sekotak Cokelat Kodok spesial Pasangan untuk kau dan Cedric." Ron mengeluarkan sekotak Cokelat Kodok dan menulis nama Estrella dan Cedric.

"Bukalah." Ron menyuruh Estrella membukanya. Isinya bukan cokelat berbentuk kodok, tetapi cokelat berbentuk Cedric dan Estrella yang bergandengan tangan. Cokelat itu bergerak-gerak sendiri.

"Ron...terima kasih banyak. Ini terlalu indah untukku." Estrella memandang cokelat yang lucu itu bergerak-gerak.


	5. First Time in Hogsmeade

Episode 5: First Time in Hogsmeade

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Bagaimana, Hermione?" tanya Estrella pada Hermione yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Sudah siap. Aku tak menyangka kalau Ron benar-benar mengajakku." Hermione memandang Estrella.

"Itu ideku." bisik Estrella.

"Pagi, Ron." Hermione menyapa Ron yang sedang berbicara bersama Harry.

"Pagi. Siap untuk pergi hari ini?" tanya Ron pada Hermione.

"Tentu saja." Ron dan Hermione keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi.

"Bagaimana dengan Dewi Aphrodite Ravenclaw? Dia mau?" tanya Estrella bercanda.

"Dia gembira sekali saat kuajak." Harry bersiap keluar dari asrama. Saat ia keluar dari asrama, ia bertemu Cedric.

"Hai Cedric. Kudengar kau mengajak Estrella keluar hari ini." Harry menyapa Cedric.

"Estrella mana? Apa ia belum siap?" tanya Cedric.

"Ada di dalam. Estrella! Cedric menunggumu!" Harry berteriak dari luar lukisan. Estrella keluar dari dalam Ruang Rekreasi.

"Kami duluan." Estrella melambai ke arah Harry.

"Pergilah dan selamat bersenang-senang." Harry memandang mereka dan pergi ke gerbang Hogwarts untuk mencari Cho.

Di Hogsmeade...

"Cedric, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Estrella pada Cedric yang asyik melihat-lihat.

"Pergi kemana? Aku akan mampir sebentar ke Dervish and Banges lalu kita ke Three Broomstick. Setuju?" tawar Cedric pada Estrella.

"Boleh." Estrella tersenyum ke arah Cedric dan Cedric balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

Di Dervish and Banges...

"Aku tunggu diluar." Estrella berpesan pada Cedric yang akan masuk ke Dervish and Banges. Estrella mengedarkan pandang ke segala arah.

"Uh...tidak kelihatan. Kapan ya aku punya tinggi badan seperti Cedric?" tanya Estrella dalam hati. Tinggi badannya memang sekitar 10 cm dibawah Cedric. Estrella melihat perawakannya sendiri, cocoklah jika dia berada di sebelah Cedric karena ia butuh keberadaan cowok jangkung itu untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Lama menunggu?" Cedric mengagetkan Estrella yang sedang melihat-lihat perawakannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Kita langsung ke Three Broomstick?" tanya Estrella.

"Terserah kamu. Kalau mau ke Honeydukes, juga tidak apa-apa." Cedric melirik ke arah Estrella.

"Honeydukes? Boleh juga." mereka berjalan ke Honeydukes.

Di dalam Honeydukes...

"Ella, tetap di sebelahku. Hati-hati dengan injakan kaki anak-anak." Cedric memperingatkan Estrella yang asyik mencomot permen satu persatu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mengambil beberapa permen yang akan kubayar." Estrella menunjukkan beberapa permen ke arah Cedric. Kemudian ia membayarnya pada penjual yang tak jauh darinya. Setelah ia membayar, ia dan Cedric keluar dari Honeydukes.

"Kita langsung ke Three Broomstick?" tanya Cedric akhirnya.

"Oke. Tidak masalah." jawab Estrella cuek sambil memakan permennya.

Di Three Broomstick...

"Pesan butterbeer?" tawar Madam Rosmerta.

"Dua." kata Cedric pada Madam Rosmerta.

"Jadi?" Estrella membuka pembicaraan saat Madam Rosmerta meninggalkan mereka.

"Jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya aku mengajak seseorang untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade." Cedric menatap Estrella.

"Sebelumnya? Tidak pernah bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Estrella.

"Pernah..tentu saja. Tapi maksudku perempuan seperti...kau." Cedric terlihat salah tingkah di depan Estrella.

"Aku juga baru pertama kali." Estrella tersenyum kocak saat Cedric salah tingkah.

"Maaf yang masalah kejadian itu." Cedric tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

"Maaf? Atas apa? Kamu kan tidak salah apa-apa." Estrella mengerutkan dahi.

"Kejadian di patung Aphrodite itu." Cedric menunduk malu. Tanpa disadari, jantung Estrella berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Kejadian itu ya? Um..." Estrella menelan ludah.

"Waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Itu sama sekali diluar rencanaku. Rencanaku hanya membawamu melihat patung itu saja." Cedric semakin salah tingkah. Kali ini wajah Estrella seperti udang rebus yang dimasak saus merah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula..." Estrella menelan ludah lagi. Dia sangat gugup sewaktu Cedric membicarakan hal itu lagi.

"Oya, bagaimana kalau kita ke Gubuk Menjerit setelah ini?" tawar Cedric.

"Gubuk Menjerit? Boleh juga. Aku yakin Ron pasti sudah membawa Hermione kesana." wajah Estrella kembali cerah seperti semula.

"Ron? Membawa Hermione?" tanya Cedric curiga.

"Dia berambisi akan membawa Ron kesana. Hermione juga pasti ingin pergi kesana. Sayang ia tidak punya cukup keberanian." jawab Estrella tangkas diikuti senyuman dari Cedric.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan juga padamu, Cedric." Estrella melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada yang serius.

"Apa? Penting?" tanya Cedric juga ikut-ikutan serius.

"Penting juga. Anak-anak Gryffindor sering menanyakanku, bagaimana aku dan kau. Apa yang harus aku jawab?" Estrella memasang tampang kekanakannya.

"Katakan saja, kalau kita memang sudah jadian." ujar Cedric cuek sambil meminum Butterbeer.

"Apa! Kau tidak salah? Bagaimana kalau..." Estrella tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya karena ia merasakan telunjuk Cedric menempel di bibirnya.

"Itu benar. Kalau kita berbohong, itu akan lebih sulit. Jalani hidup seperti air yang mengalir." Cedric kini menggenggam tangan Estrella.

"Aku minum Butterbeer dulu." Estrella melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan meraih botol Butterbeer lalu meminumnya. Cedric sendiri memandang keluar dengan sedih.

"Minumlah." nada bicara Cedric terdengar sedikit sedih. Estrella meneguk Butterbeer sampai setengah botol, lalu memandang Cedric dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ayo ke Gubuk Menjerit." Estrella berkata dengan tiba-tiba diikuti tatapan bingung Cedric.

"Gubuk Menjerit? Sekarang?" tanya Cedric.

"Ya. Aku bayar dulu Butterbeer-nya." Estrella berdiri dari tempat duduknya melangkah menuju Madam Rosmerta.

"Aku yang bayar." Cedric mendahuluinya dan berjalan cepat menuju Madam Rosmerta. Estrella mengikutinya dengan tatapan yang polos.

Di luar Three Broomstick...

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?" Estrella memandang Cedric dengan lugu.

"Waktu kita di Hogsmeade tidak lama." Cedric juga memandang Estrella dan jantung Estrella berdetak lebih cepat.

"Gubuk Menjerit tidak jauh lagi." Estrella menunjuk jalan menuju Gubuk Menjerit.

Di depan pagar pembatas Gubuk Menjerit...

"Aku ingin mendekatinya." Estrella memandang Gubuk Menjerit dari kejauhan.

"Disana menyeramkan, Ella. Kau tahu itu." Cedric memandang Estrella cemas.

"Maka dari itu. Ayo mendekat." Estrella berjalan mendekati Gubuk Menjerit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti disana kau bisa mati ketakutan!" Cedric mengimbangi langkah Estrella.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu. Tapi ini benar-benar rahasia." Estrella berdiri di depan Gubuk Menjerit dan duduk di batu besar yang tidak jauh dari situ.

"Rahasia?" Cedric berdiri di depan Estrella yang kini berdiri diatas batu besar itu tadi. Estrella memandang Cedric dengan tajam, tapi ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Cedric. Cedric kaget, ia jatuh ditimpa Estrella. Tidak hanya sampai situ, mereka jatuh bergelinding di jalanan menuju Gubuk Menjerit. Mereka berhenti bergelinding di dekat Gubuk Menjerit.

"Ella..." Cedric memandang Estrella yang mencengkram erat bahu Cedric. Estrella balas memandang Cedric yang tangannya menyentuh pinggang Estrella.

"Maaf, Cedric." Estrella bangkit berdiri diikuti Cedric. Ia membersihkan celana panjangnya yang kotor, begitu pula Cedric.

"Tidak apa-apa." wajah Cedric merona merah ketika ia membersihkan celana panjangnya yang terkena salju.

"Ini bukan rencanaku, lagipula aku ingin mengatakan kalau semua yang didepan patung Aphrodite itu bukan salahmu, tapi salahku." Estrella kini menatap Cedric dengan tatapan memohon. Cedric balas menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Salahmu? Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." Cedric membantunya membersihkan sepatu.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat kau..." Estrella berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Waktu bersama Cho aku tak pernah seperti itu. Ia tak pernah punya waktu untukku." Cedric menatap langit. Estrella berjinjit sedikit, ia mencium pipi Cedric.

"Tenanglah, aku selalu berada bersamamu, bukan?" Estrella berkata dengan senyumnya yang manis. Mereka berpandangan, lalu Cedric menggenggam tangan Estrella dengan erat. Ada satu hal yang mereka tidak sadari, bahwa ada dua pasang mata mengintip mereka dari tadi.


	6. Daily Hogwarts

Episode 6: Daily Hogwarts

Keesokan harinya di Hogwarts...

"Estrella! Bangun! Lihat ini!" Hermione mengguncang badan Estrella yang masih tertidur. Estrella membuka mata dan melihat "Daily Hogwarts".

"Apa?" tanya Estrella bloon.

"Reporternya adalah Taranee Skeeter dan kamerawannya Julius. Mereka meliput..." Hermione menunjuk salah satu berita di koran itu. Judulnya "Arantes and Diggory's Love". Estrella membuka matanya lebar.

"Ini..." Estrella kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Berita itu tak sekedar gosip hangat, tetapi realita. Fotonya adalah foto dimana ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan berguling-guling di jalanan bersalju bersama Cedric.

"Betul, Estrella?" tanya Hermione hati-hati.

"Berita ini... benar. Tapi pengarangnya benar-benar kejam. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk ini!" Estrella menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kesal.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah untuk turun kebawah." Hermione menatap Estrella kasihan. Estrella mandi dan berpakaian. Setelah itu ia pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

"Estrella Arantes!" Colin Creevey tiba-tiba memotretnya. Estrella menghindari jepretan blitz yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia melangkah menuju kursi yang kosong.

"Estrella, kau dan dia bermesraan di Gubuk Menjerit? Oh..benar-benar cara yang romantis." Parvati Patil mengomentari Daily Hogwarts pagi itu.

"Kau dan dia berguling-guling? Pasti tidak sakit karena ada dia disampingmu." Lavender ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Baru pertama kali ada sepasang manusia yang berpacaran mau mendekati Gubuk Menjerit." Ron memberikan komentar yang benar-benar membuat anak-anak Gryffindor makin semangat memberikan komentar untuknya.

"Waktu kalian berguling-guling, kalian sempat..." Seamus bertanya diiringi nada senyap dari anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain.

"Aku tidak menciumnya disitu, tapi di tempat lain." Cedric muncul dari belakang Estrella.

"Cedric?" desis Estrella dengan wajah memerah.

"Sebentar." Cedric menarik Estrella keluar untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana asal berita itu." Cedric memulai pembicaraan dengan nada cemas.

"Yang meliput Taranee Skeeter. Aku juga tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun." Estrella juga berkata dengan cemas.

"Taranee Skeeter? Dia sedarah dengan Rita Skeeter?" tanya Cedric pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, anak-anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff sedang melihat ke arah kita." Estrella memandang anak-anak dari meja Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff.

"Baiklah." Cedric mengecup dahi Estrella, dan Estrella mencium pipi Cedric. Mereka kembali ke meja asrama masing-masing.

"Bagaimana?' tanya mereka cepat pada Estrella.

"Biasa saja." jawab Estrella singkat.

"Maksudku, punya kekasih macam dia." Angelina Jhonson melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia tampan, baik, cerdas, romantis, dan dewasa." Estrella melahap sarapannya dengan cepat.

Sementara di meja Hufflepuff...

"Bagaimana Cedric? Menyenangkan?" tanya Zacharias Smith.

"Kurasa ia baik, cantik, pintar, dan manis. Aku menyukainya." Cedric berkata dengan wajah memerah.

"Lalu?" tanya Zacharias lagi.

"Aku sudah...menciumnya di depan patung Aphrodite beberapa hari yang lalu." Cedric merasakan wajahnya panas. Anak-anak Hufflepuff berteriak senang, beberapa ada yang membisiki anak-anak Gryffindor.

Kembali ke meja Gryffindor...

"Ada apa, Terry?" salah satu anak menemui Terry Boot. Terry membisikinya, lalu ia bersorak senang diikuti beberapa sorakan anak-anak lainnya. Hermione menemui Dennis Creevey yang sedang berteriak dan bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dennis?" tanya Hermione. Dennis membisikinya, lalu Hermione kaget. Ia segera menemui Estrella.

"Dennis berkata kalau..." Hermione memandang meja Hufflepuff.

"Cedric?" selidik Estrella.

"Ya...patung Aphrodite...dia..." Hermione mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Anak-anak Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor bersorak senang, tetapi Estrella dan Cedric hanya bertatapan.

Siang hari...

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, Arantes." Cho menghampiri Estrella yang bersiap menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

"Nanti saja. Aku harus ke kelas Transfigurasi." Estrella berjalan terus tanpa memperhatikan Cho.

"Oke. Jam makan siang di Aula Besar, Arantes!" Cho meninggalkan Estrella dan berlari. Estrella hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Di Aula Besar...

"Bisa kita bicara sekarang?" tanya Cho pada Estrella yang siap menyantap makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja." Estrella mengajak Cho ke salah satu sudut Aula Besar.

"Aku ingin bicara, Arantes. Pertama selamat atas kau dan Cedric. Yang kedua, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal atas kejadian saat Cedric masuk St. Mungo itu." Cho menarik nafas, lalu berkata lagi.

"Yang ketiga, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu dan Cedric lagi seperti dulu. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki Harry dan kau memiliki Cedric." Cho melanjutkan perkataannya dengan santai.

"Baik. Kalau itu yang kau mau." Estrella menatap Cho sebentar.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan juga, Arantes. Apa benar berita Daily Hogwarts itu? Kau dan Cedric bermain salju di Gubuk Menjerit?" tanya Cho polos.

"Itu gosip. Jangan dipikirkan." Estrella merasa kalau wajahnya memerah saat itu.

"Lalu berita tentang patung Aphrodite itu?" Cho bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Itu juga." Estrella meninggalkan Cho sendirian dengan kesal. Dia bingung, tetapi di tengah kebingungannya itu, ia bertemu Cedric.

"Tidak makan siang, Ella?" tanya Cedric cepat. Ia memandang wajah Estrella.

"Aku tidak lapar." Estrella berkata singkat dan ia berusaha meninggalkan Cedric.

"Tidak lapar atau karena gosip hari ini?" tanya Cedric seolah bisa membaca pikiran Estrella.

"Karena gosip itu. Kau tahu, berita itu seperti menghantam wajahku sendiri." Estrella menatap Cedric.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau tidak lapar, bukan? Ke Perpustakaan saja. Aku tahu buku ajaib untukmu." Cedric mengajak Estrella ke Perpustakaan.

Di dalam Perpustakaan...

"Buku apa?" Estrella mengimbangi langkah Cedric yang berjalan semakin cepat itu.

"Buku ini, 'Wartawan Dari Masa ke Masa'. Coba cari nama Taranee Skeeter disini. Hmmm..." Cedric membuka halaman-halaman buku itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Estrella cemas.

"Ini dia. Taranee Skeeter, lahir di Denver 14 tahun yang lalu. Dia juga animagus seperti Rita Skeeter, tantenya. Satu-satunya mengatasinya adalah..." Cedric mempelajari caranya. Lalu ia membisiki Estrella caranya. Estrella tersenyum bangga dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Cedric.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Patung Zeus hari ini?" tawar Estrella.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam jam 7." Cedric dan Estrella berpisah jalan dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk nanti malam.

Malam harinya di Patung Zeus...

"Malam, Ella." Cedric menyambut Estrella dengan senang.

"Malam. Kau bilang kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Estrella mentap Cedric.

"Sesuatu? Hmm...ya." Cedric mengedarkan pandang ke segala arah. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa selain lebah kecil yang berada di bahu patung Zeus.

"Ramuan yang diciptakan dari bahan-bahan khusus." Cedric mengeluarkan botol kecil dari sakunya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Estrella lugu.

"Lihatlah kemampuan ramuan ini." Cedric menangkap lebah kecil itu dan meneteskan dua tetes pada tubuh lebah kecil itu. Seketika lebah itu mengeluarkan letupan kecil dan berubah menjadi...Taranee Skeeter.

"Taranee?" bisik Estrella pelan.

"Ternyata benar kalau itu kau, Miss Skeeter." Dumbledore bersama McGonagall keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Profesor?" Taranee memandang Dumbledore dan McGonagall bergantian.

"Rencana kalian berdua berhasil. Mulai hari ini tidak ada yang disebut dengan Daily Hogwarts." Dumbledore memandang Estrella dan Cedric bergantian. Profesor McGonagall membawa Taranee ke kantornya.

"Saya juga mau bertanya. Apa benar berita dan gosip itu?" tanya Dumbledore. Estrella dan Cedric saling berpandangan dan mengeluh.

"Oh...jangan lagi, Profesor." Cedric mengeluh pelan sambil menepuk jidatnya. Dumbledore tertawa dan menepuk pundak Cedric dan Estrella.

"Aku takkan menceritakannya pada ayahmu, kurasa. Daily Hogwarts sudah dibubarkan dan kau harus tahu bahwa penyebaran Daily Hogwarts sudah selesai." Dumbledore memandang Cedric, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Estrella.

"Sybil dan aku sudah membicarakan hal ini. Ia mengerti bagaimana sifatmu yang dahulu. Tertutup, keras, dan tidak peduli. Ia senang kau sudah mau peduli dengan orang lain, meski itu adalah Diggory." Estrella tersenyum senang sambil menatap Dumbledore.

"Kalian harus kembali ke asrama masing-masing, bukan?" Dumbledore memandang Cedric dan Estrella yang salah tingkah itu.

"Baik. Selamat malam, Profesor." Estrella melambai ke arah Cedric. Disusul Cedric yang meninggalkan Dumbledore di depan patung Zeus itu.

"Ella!" Cedric memanggil Estrella yang berjalan menuju asramanya.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Estrella pelan.

"Tidak. Tapi..." Cedric mendekati Estrella sekali lagi dengan cepat. Estrella merasakannya kembali, ia merasa kenangannya di patung Aphrodite datang kembali.


	7. Cedric Parents

Episode 7: Cedric's Parents

"Benar tadi kau melabrak Taranee?" tanya Hermione takjub.

"Begitulah. Memang ada apa? Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa melabraknya." Estrella berkata nakal sambil memandang Hermione yang asyik menguyah cokelat.

"Kau hebat. Cedric juga membawa Dumbledore dan McGonagall?" Hermione makin takjub, seolah ia bertemu dengan bintang film terkenal.

"Ya. Benar-benar keren saat itu. Kalau kau melihat, kau pasti akan merasa senang sekali." kata Estrella cuek sambil membaca buku dan memakan cokelat.

"Lalu Cedric? Tidakkah ia memberimu hadiah karena keberanianmu yang luar biasa?" Hermione menggoda Estrella yang asyik membaca buku. Cokelat yang dimakan Estrella jatuh seketika diatas lantai.

"Cedric?" Estrella menahan wajahnya yang merona merah itu.

"Apa hadiahnya?" Hermione meletakkan sisa cokelatnya di meja.

"Pengulangan kejadian patung Aphrodite di depan Dumbledore." Estrella memakan cokelatnya sampai habis tanpa peduli Hermione.

"Apa! Lalu Dumbledore tidak marah?" Hermione menatap Estrella tajam.

"Dia melakukannya dengan cepat. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Dumbledore pada nenekku dan orangtua Cedric." Estrella melempat cokelatnya yang sudah habis dan menarik selimutnya untuk tidur.

Keesokan paginya di ruang Ramalan...

"Selamat pagi." Profesor Sybil Trealawney, nenek Estrella, memulai pelajaran pagi itu. Penampilannya pagi itu benar-benar mengagetkan karena ia berpakaian ala gipsi modern.

"Pagi." jawab seluruh murid-murid dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya satu sama lain. Estrella juga ikut-ikutan dipandang.

"Pagi ini kalian harus membuka buku 'Ramalan Yunani Kuno'. Pelajari bab 'Ramalan dengan Bantuan Dewa dan Dewi'." Profesor Trealawney memandang seluruh kelas.

"Estrella, ikut aku." Ia memandang Estrella dan menariknya keluar.

"Ada apa? Penting?" tanya Estrella lugu.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini." Trealawney menepuk kedua pundak Estrella.

"Siapa?" Estrella memandang neneknya.

"Orangtua Cedric Diggory." Trealawney memandangnya sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Estrella terdiam, ia teringat kata-kata Dumbledore kemarin. Ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju kantor Dumbledore. Tetapi malang, di tangga ia terjatuh dan terguling.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?" suara perempuan yang cemas menggema.

"Entahlah, Bu. Aku tidak mau secepat ini dia meninggalkanku." suara yang sangat Estrella kenal juga terdengar.

"Tunggulah sampai dia sadar. Bagaimana kau dan dia?" tanya suara laki-laki yang berat.

"Sudah cukup lama akau dan dia bersama." suara yang dikenal Estrella terdengar lagi.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" suara lelaki berat itu lagi.

"Aku sudah...dua kali menciumnya." Cedric! Estrella berteriak dalam hati.

"Entah apa yang harusnya kukatakan padamu, Ced." perempuan bersuara cemas itu pasti Mrs. Diggory, pikir Estrella. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya.

"Cedric?" bisik Estrella. Cedric tersenyum manis, begitu pula Mrs. Diggory dan Mr. Diggory.

"Bagaimana?" Mrs. Diggory bertanya dengan cemas.

"Agak sakit di bagian kaki." Estrella berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Diamlah. Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan saja." Cedric duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Estrella.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Estrella merasa bosan dan memandang wajah Cedric.

"Ella, ini orangtuaku. Mereka ingin sekali menemuimu." Cedric memandang kedua orangtuanya.

"Estrella Arantes, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perlakuan anakku padamu. Apa ia sering membuatmu marah?" Mr. Diggory memandang Estrella. Estrella tersenyum lugu.

"Tidak, Mr. Diggory. Ia begitu baik sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang berniat memusuhinya. Cedric terlalu baik untuk saya, mungkin." Estrella merendahkan diri di depan Mr. Diggory. Cedric yang sedari tadi dipuji, wajahnya memerah.

"Kelakuanmu baik, Cedric." Mr. Diggory menepuk pundak anaknya. Estrella merenung, andai ibu dan ayahnya yang tinggal di Paris itu mau menengoknya sekali saja.

"Ada apa, Ella?" tanya Cedric.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Estrella menggeleng pelan.

"Kami akan pulang. Kami hanya menengok Cedric sebentar." Mrs. Diggory bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Silakan, Mrs. Diggory." Estrella tersenyum manis. Mrs. Diggory memberinya kecupan pada Estrella.

"Jaga dia baik-baik." Mr. Diggory memandang Estrella dan Cedric bergantian.

Sepeninggal orangtua Cedric...

"Mereka tidak tanya macam tentangku?" selidik Estrella.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercerita sedikit tentangmu." Cedric mengambilkan Estrella minuman.

"Apa saja?" Estrella meminum sedikit.

"Yah...seputar dirimu. Siapa kau dan bagaimana dirimu." Cedric meletakkan minuman itu di meja tempat tidur Estrella.

"Melihat mereka mengingatkanku pada orangtuaku." Estrella menerawang jauh.

"Orangtuamu? Memang ada apa dengan mereka?" Cedric memandang Estrella cemas.

"Ayahku asli dari Peru, tetapi ibuku bersekolah di Beauxbatons sejak kecil. Mereka menikah dan tinggal di London sampai aku berumur 11 tahun hingga aku masuk Hogwarts. Ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke Paris sampai sekarang. Ingin rasanya bertemu mereka, tapi aku takkan mau pindah ke Marsailles untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Beauxbatons." Estrella menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Paris? Jauh sekali dari sini. Kau lahir di London?" tanya Cedric penasaran.

"Ya. Meski demikian aksen bicaraku sering campur aduk. Kadang aksen Peru dan Marsailles. Bakat yang aneh." Estrella tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

"Itu bukan bakat, tetapi turunan. Ayahmu lahir di Peru dan pasti memiliki aksen Peru yang kental." Cedric juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Ibuku lahir di London, tetapi kemudian ia pindah ke Paris. Saat ia tahu kalau ia masuk Beauxbatons, ia berniat pindah ke Marsailles. Tetapi Nenek hanya punya saudara di Versailles. Terpaksa, iapun pindah ke Versailles." Estrella mengingat kejadian yang sering diceritakan neneknya.

"Keluargamu memang tidak terduga, Ella. Kuharap kau cepat sembuh." Cedric meninggalkan Estrella di bangsal sendirian.

Malam harinya...

"Kau boleh kembali ke asramamu jika kau mau." Madam Pomfrey yang memeriksa Estrella malam itu memberi saran kepada Estrella.

"Baiklah." Estrella keluar dari bangsal dan bertemu Hermione di ruang Rekreasi.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi. Bayangkan, tadi aku bertemu orangrua Cedric!" Estrella bercerita dengan penuh semangat pada Hermione.

"Kurasa orangtuanya menyetujui kau dan Cedric." sindir Hermione. Estrella yang wajahnya memerah segera mengelak.

"Ah...kau ini Hermione." Estrella memukul Hermione dengan bantal yang ada disitu.


	8. The Way You Look at Me

Episode 8: The Way You Look at Me

Keesokan paginya...

"Kau mau masuk hari ini?" tanya Hermione ketika ia terbangun dan melihat Estrella masih terbaring lemah.

"Entah. Kakiku masih sedikit terkilir dan kepalaku masih pusing." Estrella yang terbaring mencoba menahan sakitnya.

"Perlu kupanggilkan Madam Pomfrey?" tawar Hermione cemas.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih sedikit kuat berjalan." Estrella bangun tadi tempat tidurnya. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia terjatuh sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Kepalanya membentur penyangga tempat tidur. Iapun pingsan saat itu juga.

Sekitar 3 jam kemudian...

"Dia pingsan?" suara meninggi terdengar sampai telinga Estrella.

"Kepalanya membentur penyangga tempat tidur. Kata Madam Pomfrey, hal itu tidak akan membuat di amnesia." Hermione dengan suara cemasnya menjelaskan.

"Dan dia belum sadar?" suara tinggi itu berubah menjadi lembut.

"Belum. Reaksi obat sudah bekerja sekitar 2 jam yang lalu." Hermione berkata dengan tenang.

"Kuharap ia cepat sadar." suara yang lembut itu pasti Cedric, pikir Estrella.

"Seharusnya ia sudah bangun dari tadi. Kau ingin menemaninya disini?" tanya Hermione pada Cedric.

"Hermione..." Estrella membuka matanya dan melihat Hermione.

"Estrella? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hermione senang.

"Rasanya...begitu. Cedric?" Estrella melihat Cedric yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Selamat tinggal." Hermione meninggalkan Estrella dan Cedric di bangsal sendirian. Suasanan sunyi sejenak.

"Ella..." Cedric memandang Estrella sejanak.

"Cedric, bagaimana orangtuamu?" Estrella berusaha sekuat tenaga menetralisir suasana.

"Baik. Seharusnya jika belum sembuh benar kau tidak perlu kembali dari bangsal. Lagipula jika kau ketakutan, aku bisa kemari dan memberimu cerita-cerita lucu." omel Cedric cepat. Estrella tersenyum sekilas.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau tahu, aku punya satu permintaan." Estrella memandang Cedric dengan tatapan menantang.

"Apa? Humor? Bunga?" Cedric bertanya sigap.

"Nyanyian. Aku ingin kau menyanyi." Estrella bersorak girang dalam hati bisa membuat cowok jangkung ini pucat pasi.

"Menyanyi? Lagu apa?" Cedric bertanya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Lagu yang kalem. Ayahku pernah bercerita tentang lagu muggle. Ini teksnya." Estrella mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang agak kumal. Wajah Cedric cerah seketika.

"Lagu ini? Ini lagu favoritku. Aku dan anak-anak Hufflepuff sering menyanyikan lagu ini." Cedric duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Estrella dan menyanyi. Suaranya merdu sekali, seperti Christian Bautista (oiya, buat Mister Christian Bautista, makasih ya karena selalu menemani Rissa Diggory Potter buat ngarang fanfic ini dengan lagunya yang kalem.) dalam lagunya 'The Way You Look at Me'.

"Cedric..." Estrella terharu dalam hati.

"I never know what you see but there something in the way you look at me..." Cedric menyanyikan lagu itu sesuai permintaan Estrella. Estrella bertepuk ketika ia selesai menyanyi.

"Luar biasa. Aku tidak pernah menyangka suaramu seperti penyanyi aslinya." Estrella bertepuk dengan senyumnya yang manis saat Cedric selesai menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Aku sudah sering menyanyikan lagu ini." Cedric tersipu malu saat Estrella memuji dirinya. Estrella duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Permintaan pertama sudah kau kabulkan. Terima kasih. Tapi aku masih punya permintaan yang lain." Estrella tersenyum misterius.

"Apalagi? Apa aku harus menyanyi seriosa?" tanya Cedric sedikit jengkel.

"Lagu itu lagu yang bercerita. Di dalamnya pasti ada cerita yang bisa diperankan atau dilakonkan. Sekarang, peragakan cerita itu." Estrella kembali memperhatikan Cedric yang sibuk berpikir. Cedric menyanyi sambil memperagakan cerita dalam lagu itu. Geraknya yang menjiwai membuat Estrella terkesima.

"Benar-benar...bagus!" puji Estrella dalam hati. Sementara Cedric sedang menyanyikan reff dari lagu itu.

"I don't know, how or why I feel different. In your eyes all I know is it happen every time..." Cedric menyanyi sambil memainkan cerita dalam lagu itu. Estrella berkali-kali dibuat kagum olehnya.

"Luar biasa! Benar-benar hebat!" Estrella bertepuk dan berkata dengan nada bangga pada cowok jangkung itu.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya di depan patung Aphrodite aku ingin menyanyikan ini untukmu." Cedric tersenum melihat Estrella yang bangga.

"Tapi nampaknya lagu itu menjadi penyembuh bagi Estrella." Madam Pomfrey muncul tiba-tiba. Cedric merasa wajahnya panas.

"Madam, anda tidak perlu seperti itu. Estrella yang memintanya pada saya." Cedric menatap Estrella lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar." Madam Pomfrey mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mulai memeriksa Estrella.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Cedric agak cemas.

"Lagu itu memang penyembuh paling hebat. Sakit di kakinya sudah berkurang 90 dan luka di dahinya, sudah hampir membaik." Madam Pomfrey melirik Cedric.

"Madam...ini berkat usaha anda juga. Anda memberi saya ramuan yang baik agar saya sembuh. Lagu itu hanya perantara." Estrella berkata kalem pada Madam Pomfrey.

"Terserah apa katamu. Tapi yang jelas, kau istirahat dahulu. Cedric Diggory, kau bisa tinggalkan dia? Kalau tidak bisa, kau bantu aku saja membuat ramuan." Madam Pomfrey menatap keduanya.

"Estrella, aku akan kembali nanti." Cedric mengecup dahi Estrella dan keluar bersama Madam Pomfrey. Estrella berbaring dan mencoba terlelap. Otaknya memutar kejadian tadi. Suara Cedric masih bergema di kedua telinganya


	9. The Secret About Diviner

Episode 9: The Secret about Diviner

"Ella, bangun. Kau belum makan siang." Cedric membangunkan Estrella yang tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf." Estrella bangun dari tidurnya dan terduduk.

"Bagaimana kakimu? Baik?" Cedric duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

"Lumayan. Apa makan siangnya?" tanya Estrella cepat.

"Bubur udang. Di dalamnya sudah ada ramuan yang berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka dan kakimu." Cedric menyerahkan semangkuk bubur udang yang siap dimakan pada Estrella.

"Kelihatannya enak." Estrella memandangi mangkuk bubur itu. Cedric tertawa, lalu ia menyendokkan bubur itu pada Estrella.

"Makanlah. Kalau kau rasa bubur udang ini enak." Cedric menempelkan ujung sendok itu pada bibir Estrella. Estrella memakannya, dan ternyata bubur udang itu lezat.

"Enak. Apa aku harus makan ini tiap hari?" tanya Estrella saat ia makan.

"Tidak juga. Nanti malam kau hanya makan buah-buahan khusus. Kau tidak mau makan sendiri?" Cedric membuka daftar nama makanan.

"Sekali-kali kau yang menyuapi tidak apa kan?" Estrella tersenyum manja. Cedric hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Ia menyuapi Estrella lagi.

"Dasar, kau ini mencari kesempatan ya?" Cedric menyuapi Estrella dengan manis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin punya waktu luang bersama orang lain. Salah?" Estrella memakan dengan lahap. Cedric menyuapinya sampai makanannya habis.

"Mau minum?" tawar Cedric.

"Boleh juga. Kira-kira sampai kapan aku tinggal disini?" Estrella menerima gelas berisi air dari Cedric.

"Kata Madam Pomfrey sekitar 2 atau tiga hari lagi. Tadi Hermione, Harry dan Ron juga menitipkan ini padaku." Cedric mengeluarkan buku-buku dari dalam tas-nya.

"Ramuan...hm...pelajari bab 6 dari Buku Panduan Ramuan Tingkat Remaja?" Estrella membaca buku itu hati-hati.

"Ya. Aku akan mengajarmu." Cedric meletakkan gelas berisi air yang dipegangnya.

"Kau? Mengajar?" Estrella mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku kan Prefek Hufflepuff. Kau tidak percaya?" Cedric memandang Estrella dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau masalah Prefek, aku percaya. Sekarang bab 6 adalah...Love Potion. Huh, ramuan yang terlarang." umpat Estrella pelan.

"Ramuan itu terlarang karena takut menyebabkan para siswa mempengaruhi guru. Ramuan ini nampaknya saja mudah. Tetapi telur Ashwander yang beku hanya bisa ditemukan 10 tahun sekali." Cedric menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang ramuan itu.

"Selanjutnya mungkin...Ramalan. Dari buku ketiga seri buku ramalan, The Missing, bab 5." Estrella membaca buku lagi.

"Kau cucu peramal, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa." Cedric memandang Estrella curiga.

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku fanatik sekali. Ibuku malah tidak suka sama sekali dengan Ramalan. Tetapi bakat meramal memang turun-temurun dalam keluarga Trealawney." Estrella memberi penjelasan sebelum Cedric.

"Baiklah. The Missing, karangan Miranda Hopkins menceritakan banyak sekali ramalan. Tetapi dalam ramalan itu sendiri, ada sesuatu yang hilang. Jadi, buku ini jarang dipergunakan sebagai buku panduan ramalan karena terlalu memberi nuansa narasi pada bukunya." Cedric menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Apa yang diceritakan Hopkins dalam bukunya?" tanya Estrella tertarik.

"Di dalamnya diajarkan teori bagaimana mengetahui kepribadian, sifat, bahkan perasaan orang saat itu. Kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" selidik Cedric.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku tahu, kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh mencintai Cho karena ia hanya menaruh hati pada Harry. Dan Harry menyukaiku sebelum ia menyukai Cho. Tanpa kau sadari, aku sudah memperhatikan dirimu sejak aku kelas satu." Estrella mengungkap segalanya.

"Kelas satu? Kapan?" Cedric merasakan wajahnya bersemu sedikit. Ia tahu, sejak ia kelas 3, ia hanya menyukai Estrella hingga sekarang, saat ia kelas 7.

"Waktu itu seleksi. Kau masih bersama sahabat-sahabatmu yang lama dengan menganut paham anti-Percy. Aku memperhatikanmu suatu hari sendirian dan tanpa teman. Aku ingin menyapamu, tetapi mengingat dirimu sudah kelas 3, aku tak pernah menyapamu. Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu, Cedric." Estrella membongkar semua rahasianya.

"Lalu?" Cedric merasa sedikit putus asa.

"Harry menyukaiku. Tapi hanya saat aku kelas 1. Saat kelas 2 ia mulai melupakanku dan beralih pada Ginny. Dan ia sudah merelakan aku untukmu." Estrella memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Tetapi kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkannya benar-benar menusuk.

"Ella...maaf karena aku tak pernah bercerita hal ini padamu." Cedric menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula tak semua hal ini aku ketahui. Ini hanya Ramalan, Cedric Diggory yang tampan." Estrella menggoda Cedric.

"Dan aku juga belum tentu percaya, Estrella Arantes yang cerdas." Cedric menggenggam tangan Estrella.

"Sudahlah. Apa kau tidak mau kembali ke kelasmu?" tanya Estrella penasaran.

"Besok aku ada pertandingan Quidditch, Ella. Melawan Slytherin." Cedric memberikan informasi yang membuat Estrella senang.

"Slytherin? Semoga kau berhasil!" Estrella menatap Cedric kagum.

"Maksudmu?" Cedric bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Maksudku, kau harus berhati-hati. Karena Malfoy tentu ingin mendapatkan Snitch pertama kali. Malfoy memang terlihat biasa, tetapi dibalik itu ia bisa saja bersikap curang dan licik." Estrella berkata tegas. Cedric yang hanya mendengarkan sadar, bahwa ia harus berhati-hati untuk pertandingan Quidditch besok.


	10. Hufflepuff vs Slytherin

Episode 10: Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan nanti. Kuharap nanti aku bisa menang." Cedric menemui Estrella yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Semoga saja. Tapi ingat, tetaplah berhati-hati pada Malfoy." Estrella memberi saran pada Cedric yang siap bertanding.

"Kau tak akan menyemangatiku nanti. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin." Cedric menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu bertanding. Namun, kau tahu sendiri kalau kakiku belum sembuh total." Estrella juga berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"I never know what you see cause there something in the way you look at me." Cedric meninggalkan Estrella di bangsal rumah sakit. Estrella diam. Ia tahu, ia harus membuka jendela ramalan jika ia ingin melihat Cedric bertanding.

Pertandingan Quidditch...

"Aku ingin melihat pertandingan itu." Estrella berbisik dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bisa melihat pertandingan Quidditch. Cedric sedang mengejar Snitch diikuti Malfoy.

"Skor 50-40 untuk Hufflepuff!" teriak Lee Jordan. Anak-anak Hufflepuff (termasuk asrama lain non-Slytherin) meneriakkan nama Cedric. Seketika, Estrella ingin ikut berteriak juga.

"Cedric..." Estrella berkata dengan tenang. Cedric menukik ke bawah diikuti Malfoy, tetapi nampaknya Cedric hanya menipunya. Cedric melesat naik ke atas dan jaraknya dengan Snitch hanya seujung jari.

"Cedric! Cedric!" seru anak-anak non-Slytherin ketika tahu bahwa Malfoy ditipu. Malfoy jatuh, ia terlihat kesakitan dengan benturan saat ia jatuh. Cedric sendiri berusaha keras mendapatkan Snitch.

"Sedikit lagi..." desis Cedric pelan. Dan ia segera mengayunkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan Snitch. Ia...mendapatkannya!

"Diggory berhasil mendapatkan Snitch! Hufflepuff...MENANG!" teriak Lee Jordan. Estrella tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan anak-anak lain bersorak senang menyambut kemenangan Hufflepuff. Estrella bangun.

"Ella! Aku menang!" Cedric mengunjungi Estrella dengan bangga. Estrella tersenyum.

"Selamat. Kau berhasil mengecoh Malfoy juga. Aku bangga padamu." Estrella berkata dengan bangga dan senang.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi. Itu bukan tempat biasa karena..." Cedric menawari Estrella.

"Tentu saja. Jam berapa? 8 malam?" tanya Estrella.

"Jam 8 malam. Aku harus kembali ke asramaku karena aku harus bertemu teman-temanku untuk merayakan hal ini." Cedric meninggalkan Estrella lagi. Sendiri lagi. Estrella ingin kembali ke asrama Gryffindor seperti dulu.

Jam 8 malam...

"Ella?" Cedric membuyarkan lamunan Estrella.

"Ya? Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Estrella agak bloon.

"Tentu saja." Cedric menggandeng Estrella.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Estrella lagi.

"Quidditch Statue. Kau tahu tempat itu?" Cedric balas bertanya. Estrella hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi." Cedric menggenggam tangan Estrella.

Di Quidditch Statue...

"Ini benar-benar artistik. Kau tahu, jarang sekali ada pembuat patung yang mau membuat patung para pemain Quidditch terhebat." Estrella mengamati patung tersebut satu-persatu.

"Tentu saja. Mana mau mereka membuat patung yang hanya digunakan sesaat?" ujar Cedric cuek.

"Sesaat? Apa patung ini akan dihancurkan?" tanya Estrella sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak. Tapi disini banyak kesalahan model patung, katanya. Dan ini patung yang paling aku sukai." Cedric menunjuk patung yang cukup aneh karena terdiri dari 4 wajah.

"Ini wajah pendiri Hogwarts?" Estrella bertanya dengan takjub.

"Ya. Mereka indah sekali, kan?" Cedric memegang wajah patung Godric Gryffindor.

"Artistik. Hebat. Kau suka karya patung?" Estrella kini mengamati wajah Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Lumayan. Memang ada apa?" Cedric menatap Estrella.

"Kau selalu mengajakku ke tempat patung. Haruskah tempat patung?" Estrella bertanya cemas.

"Karena disini jarang ada orang." Cedric menjawab cuek. Matanya kini memandang wajah pendiri asramanya.

"Jarang ada orang? Memang kalau banyak orang berarti tempat ini cocok untuk berdarmawisata?" Estrella menahan senyumnya. Cedric menatapnya sedikit kejam.

"Ini bukan tempat darmawisata. Tapi tempat ini akan jadi saksi bisu kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebuah pelarian, karena aku tak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Cho." Cedric menatap kosong ke langit.

"Aku tak pernah menyebutmu pelarian." Estrella menatap Cedric galak.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Cedric menatap Estrella yang menatapnya galak. Cedric menaikkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut gadis manis itu.

"Cedric! Jangan buat rambutku berantakan!" Estrella berteriak agak keras.

"Tidak...tidak. Aku tidak ingin rambutmu berantakan lagi. Sudah malam sekarang, kau tidak mau kembali ke bangsal rumah sakit?" tawar Cedric.

"Jelas aku mau. Kalau tidak, kau ingin aku tidur di bawah patung ini?" Estrella mendelik pada Cedric. Cedric hanya tertawa singkat, lalu pergi.

"Cedric!" Estrella memanggilnya. Cedric berbalik dan menatap Estrella polos.

"Ya?" Cedric bertanya polos.

"Temani aku kembali ke bangsal rumah sakit. Nanti aku terjatuh di tangga lagi." Estrella tersenyum manja. Cedric kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ini. Sudah besar tetapi manja." Cedric membantunya berjalan menuju bangsal rumah sakit.

Di depan bangsal...

"Sampai sini saja. Kau harus berpesta dengan teman-temanmu, kan?" Estrella seakan bisa menebak isi pikiran Cedric.

"Yeah..tetapi aku minta maaf hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini." Cedric terdengar menyesal sekali.

"Tidak apa. Salam untuk teman-temanmu." Estrella masuk ke dalam bangsal menuju tempat tidurnya. Cedric kembali ke asramanya.

Di Ruang Rekreasi Hufflepuff...

"Cedric!" teriak salah satu teman Cedric.

"Darimana saja kau ini!" teriaknya lagi.

"Dari rumah sakit." Cedric mengambil Butterbeer dan meneguknya.

"Gadis Gryffindor itu?" selidiknya.

"Dia sakit dan tidak bisa melihat pertandinganku tadi. Jadi, tidak salah kalau aku tadi menemuinya." Cedric berkata dengan cuek.

"Kami tidak menyalahkanmu. Lagipula kau menyukainya kan?" goda Zacharias Smith.

"Kalian ini..." Cedric menahan senyum dengan susah payah karena teman-temannya sudah tergelak. Wajah Cedric memerah seperti stroberi.

"Kami mengerti...kau sendiri juga perlu waktu dengan seseorang selain kami." Hannah Abott keluar dari asrama perempuan Hufflepuff.

"Nah...itu namanya toleransi." Cedric pura-pura menggurui mereka.

"Basi! Cedric Diggory dan Estrella Arantes! Mari bersulang untuk mereka!" Hannah dan Zacharias menaikkan botol Butterbeer-nya diikuti beberapa anak-anak lain. Mereka bersulang dengan bahagia.

Keesokan harinya...

"Keadaan sudah membaik, Estrella. Kakimu tak sakit lagi, kurasa." Madam Pomfrey memeriksa kaki Estrella. Estrella menghembuskan nafas senang.

"Betul, Madam? Madam tidak bohong?" Estrella bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Memang ada apa? Kau ingin memberikan kejutan pada pangeran Hufflepuff itu?" selidik Madam Pomfrey.

"Betul. Madam bisa bantu saya, kan?" Estrella memohon pada Madam Pomfrey yang selesai memeriksanya.

"Itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu sedikit..." Madam Pomfrey membisikinya. Estrella hanya mengangguk-angguk senang.

Sementara Ruang Rekreasi Hufflepuff...

"Sepagi ini kau mau ke rumah sakit, Cedric?" teman Cedric terbelalak melihat Cedric sudah serapi itu pagi-pagi sekali.

"Aku mau menjenguk Estrella. Kasihan ia tidak kembali ke asramanya." Cedric melangkah keluar.

"Baiklah. Semoga ia cepat sembuh." teman Cedric itu kembali ke asramanya.

Setelah Cedric sampai di rumah sakit...

"Madam Pomfrey?" Cedric menyapa Madam Pomfrey yang terduduk sambil memegang botol ramuan.

"Masuklah. Lihat apa yang terjadi pada Estrella." Madam Pomfrey berkata dengan menggantung. Cedric secepat kilat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Ella!" Cedric melangkah menuju tempat tidur Estrella. Ia melihat Estrella tertidur pulas. Tetapi wajah Estrella terlihat pucat.

"Ella! Aku datang." Cedric memanggil Estrella lagi. Mata Estrella terbuka sedikit.

"Cedric...sebelum aku pergi, aku mau bilang sesuatu." Estrella berkata dengan lemah.

"Apa? Katakanlah." Cedric merasa tidak tenang.

"Kalau kakiku..." Estrella hendak menutup matanya.

"Kakimu kenapa?" Cedric sedikit cemas.

"Sudah sembuh total! Yeah!" Estrella melonjak-lonjak di atas tempat tidur dengan gaya penyanyi rock.

"Ella! Kau mengagetkanku!" Cedric berteriak agak lantang.

"Ya...maaf. Lagipula ini kejutan untukmu." Estrella meringis. Cedric masih menatap gadis lugu itu.

"Kejutan? Kejutan yang aneh. Kau tidak kembali ke asramamu dan bersiap untuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Cedric pada Estrella.

"Tentu saja. Tapi ini idenya Madam Pomfrey. Kau merasa terkejut tidak?" selidik Estrella diikuti tawa Cedric.

"Iya...iya..." Cedric berkata dengan tawa tertahan.

"Ada apa? Memang gayaku lucu?" Estrella mendelik marah.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana kalau McGonagall atau Dumbledore yang memperagakannya." Cedric tertawa diikuti Estrella.


	11. A Gift to Estrella

Episode 11: A Gift to Estrella

"Estrella!" Hermione orang pertama yang menyambutnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kita bicara nanti Hermione." Estrella memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia segera berpakaian rapi dan membawa tasnya.

"Aku ingin bicara sekarang, Estrella. Ini masalah yang tidak dapat ditunda keberadaannya." Hermione berkata cepat.

"Katakan saja." Estrella berkata dengan cuek.

"Aku...putus dengan Viktor." Estrella terpaku, berita itu seakan menusuk hatinya juga.

"Putus? Kenapa?" Estrella memandang Hermione yang sedang menangis.

"Kemarin dia mengirimiku Howler, ia minta putus dengan kasar. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya." Hermione mengigit bibir menahan tangis.

"Sabar...lelaki tak hanya Viktor." Estrella mencoba menghiburnya. Mereka tiba di Aula Besar dengan cepat. Di piring Estrella ada amplop putih yang tergeletak, dan ia membukanya.

"Dari siapa?" Ron bertanya dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Cedric. Ia minta aku bertemu dengannya di Perpustakaan nanti setelah jam makan siang. Ada buku baru disana." Estrella menyelipkan amplop itu dalam jubahnya.

"Mione kenapa?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Dia patah hati. Viktor memutuskannya kemarin." Estrella memakan serealnya dengan tenang.

"Mione!" Ron dan Harry berteriak bersamaan.

"Benar. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Viktor memutuskanku dengan kejam. Ia memang tak pernah mengerti perasaan perempuan." Hermione menangis. Ron, Harry, dan Estrella bertatapan bingung.

"Coba kau tanyakan padanya sekali lagi, Mione. Mungkin dia salah kirim." Harry mencoba menenangkannya sedikit. Tetapi Hermione malah mendelik kesal pada mereka.

"Salah kirim? Memang berapa jumlah Hermione Granger di dunia ini?" nada bicara Hermione meninggi.

"Satu." Estrella menjawab polos.

"Jadi?" Hermione menahan tangisnya. Ron, Harry, dan Estrella saling berpandangan lagi.

"Dia tidak salah kirim." Ron menjawab getir. Hermione memakan serealnya kembali dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Awali hari ini dengan keceriaan. Di dunia ini tak hanya ada satu Viktor, tetapi ada orang lain yang lebih peduli." Estrella menghibur Hermione sambil melirik Ron.

"Siapa? Siapa lagi yang mau peduli?" Hermione menatap ketiga temannya lagi.

"Seseorang." Ron menjawab singkat.

"Hei, katanya di Perpustakaan ada lelang buku? Kau tidak mau membelinya, Hermione?" tawar Harry.

"Paling-paling buku yang sudah kubaca semua." Hermione memakan serealnya.

"Benar juga." Estrella memakan serealnya juga.

"Aku merasa sedikit iri padamu, Estrella." bisik Hermione.

Jam makan siang...

"Aku tidak mau makan." Hermione tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Estrella yang sudah mengambilkan Hermione Makaroni Skotel itu mendelik.

"Makanlah. Jarang Hogwarts membuat Makaroni Skotel." Estrella menyerahkan makanan itu pada Hermione.

"Tidak." Hermione tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Terserah." Estrella meninggalkan Hermione karena ia sudah selesai makan. Ia menemui Cedric di Perpustakaan.

Di Perpustakaan...

"Ini buku barunya." Cedric menyerahkan buku 'Biografi Lengkap Pendiri Hogwarts' yang baru terbit.

"Wow! Akhirnya buku ini terbit juga." Estrella menatap senang ke buku itu. Cedric tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau menunggunya?" selidik Cedric.

"Tentu saja. Buku ini penting sekali untuk referensiku. Kalau yang di buku 'Sejarah Hogwarts' tak selengkap ini. Karena buku ini menceritakan pendiri Hogwarts dari mereka lahir hingga akhir hayat." Estrella membalik-balik halaman buku itu.

"Aku tadi berebut untuk mendapatkan buku itu. Buku itu memang banyak penggemarnya." Cedric menatap Estrella sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Estrella lagi.

"Tanganmu?" Estrella memandang tangan Cedric yang dipenuhi luka bekas cambukan.

"Ini demi buku itu. Madam Pince dan Mr. Filch memberi sayembara, siapapun yang ingin meminjam buku itu, tangannya harus dicambuk 100 kali karena banyak peminat buku itu dan salah satunya Madam Pince. Aku yang maju pertama kali untuk itu. Jam makan siang tadi aku menuju ruang Mr. Filch untuk dicambuk." Cedric menceritakan kisahnya pada Estrella.

"Apa! Jadi tadi kau..." Estrella menangis, ia terharu.

"Jangan menangis. Ini untukmu juga, kan? Temani aku ke rumah sakit, kalau kau mau. Bagaimana?" tawar Cedric sambil menghapus air mata Estrella.

"Ayo." Estrella memeluk buku itu erat-erat. Di dalam buku itu, ada kenangan, pikirnya.

Di rumah sakit...

"Filch memang kejam. Tak perlu masukkan itu ke hatimu, Diggory." Madam Pomfrey membalut luka Cedric.

"Sakit, Madam." Cedric menggigit bibirnya pertanda kalau lukanya sakit.

"Lagipula apa bedanya mendapatkan buku itu tidak pertama kalinya? Kau berkorban seperti ini untuk sebuah buku?" Madam Pomfrey memandang Cedric bingung.

"Buku ini buku yang paling ditunggu Estrella. Aku harus mendapatkannya pertama kali." Cedric menahan sakit di tangannya. Madam Pomfrey tertawa sehingga membuat Estrella dan Cedric bingung.

"Kau rela berkorban untuknya? Agar dia bisa membaca pertama kali?" tanya Madam Pomfrey sambil tertawa. Wajah Cedric merona merah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Diggory. Profesor Ramalanmu sering bercerita kalau Arantes gadis yang keras kepala seperti ibunya. Ia jarang bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Tetapi kini ia bisa dekat, meski orang itu adalah kau." Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Jadi?" Estrella merasa wajahnya juga merona merah.

"Jadi, lukanya akan sembuh sekitar 3 hari lagi. Jangan sentuh luka itu dengan air. Mengerti?" Madam Pomfrey memberi nasihat pada Cedric.

"Mengerti, tentu saja." Cedric menatap tangannya yang diperban itu. Estrella menatap tangan Cedric itu cemas.

"Boleh kami kembali, Madam?" tanya Estrella.

"Tentu saja. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan mereka di bangsal. Estrella dan Cedric bertatapan.

"Kau dengar, lukaku akan sembuh dalam tiga hari." Cedric memandang Estrella. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur bersama Estrella.

"Ya, aku dengar." Estrella menatap Cedric juga.

"Hari ini ulangtahunmu, kan?" Cedric berkata dengan menggantung. Estrella tersentak, ia baru sadar kalau hari ini ulang tahunya.

"Er...ya. Aku hampir lupa karena aku baru sembuh." Estrella mencoba mengingat sedikit.

"Buku itu hadiah untukmu, karena aku tak hanya meminjam, tapi juga membelinya untukmu." Cedric tersenyum sambil mengelus buku itu.

"Membeli? Lalu Hogwarts?" selidik Estrella.

"Hogwarts punya tiga. Buku itu tadi tidak sengaja masuk daftar lelang dengan harga murah. Filch murka saat ia tahu kalau banyak peminat buku itu. Untuk menghindarinya, ia membuat sayembara itu." Cedric kembali bercerita.

"Terima kasih. Kau memberi hadiah yang tidak ada duanya." Estrella menunduk lalu menangis terharu. Cedric mengangkat wajahnya.

"Itu hadiah biasa, mungkin. Hanya buku referensi biasa." Cedric menatap Estrella sayang. Estrella tak bisa menahan haru lagi. Ia memeluk Cedric. Cedric menghapus air matanya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Ella." Cedric berkata dengan sayang. Estrella melepas pelukannya dan memandang Cedric yang kini memandangnya.

"Ayo kembali ke Aula Besar." Estrella menyeka air matanya dan memeluk buku itu lagi. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Aula Besar. Beberapa pasang mata melihat tangan Cedric yang terluka.

Di Aula Besar...

"Kau yakin?" tanya Estrella cemas.

"Yakin. Aku ke meja Hufflepuff dulu. Sampai nanti." Cedric melambai ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tangan Cedric?" tanya Harry pada Estrella yang kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Tangannya dicambuk 100 kali oleh Filch karena membeli buku ini dengan harga murah." Estrella menunjukkan buku itu.

"Ini buku baru! Cedric yang memberimu?" Hermione tersenyum cerah.

"Ya. Tangannya dicambuk karena buku ini." Estrella bercerita dengan sedih.

"Dicambuk? Bisa kau ceritakan lebih jelas, Estrella?" tanya Ron.

"Dia membeli buku ini karena tidak sengaja masuk daftar lelang dengan harga murah. Filch murka karena buku ini favorit Madam Pince. Maka ia menetapkan hukuman pada orang yang akan membeli buku ini dengan harga murah." Estrella bercerita panjang lebar tentang masalah Cedric.

"Hebat." bisik Ron.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku iri padamu, Estrella. Punya nenek peramal, ibu alumni Beauxbatons, kepribadian yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, dan kekasih yang sempurna macam Cedric." Hermione mengambil penutup mulut. Kata-katanya membuat Ron dan Harry mengangguk.

"Orangtuamu tinggal di Paris?" tanya Harry.

"Ya. Ayahku tugas disana. Mère, er...maksudku ibuku mempelajari Telaah Muggle disana." Estrella mengambil kue.

"Estrella Arantes. Kiriman!" Nigel mengantarkan paket untuk Estrella.

"Kiriman? Terima kasih, Nigel." Estrella mengambil paket yang dibawa Nigel.

"Dari Mère!" pekik Estrella senang.

_Dear Estrella,_

_Mère harap kau baik-baik saja. Tugas ayahmu di Paris hampir selesai. Katanya ia akan pindah tugas ke tempat lain. Mère akan mengunjungimu di sekolahmu sekitar tiga hari lagi. Mère kirimkan bola ramal Perancis pada nenekmu dan beberapa gift untukmu, ketiga teman baikmu dan Cedric (jangan harap Mere tidak tahu tentang Cedric Diggory). Au revoir._

_Madame Marissa Jane Trealawney de Arantes_

"Ibumu cerdas." desis Ron. Estrella menelan ludah.

"Bukalah." Harry dan Hermione berkata bersamaan. Estrella membuka bungkusan itu. Bola ramal yang artistik menyambutnya pertama kali.

"Bola ramal Perancis, bola ramal khas Beauxbatons yang dibuat di Bordeaux. Wicked." Estrella mengedipkan mata.

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione membaca bungkusan yang tertulis namanya. Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan ketika mereka juga mendapatkan bungkusan yang sama.

"Itu mungkin hadiah untuk kalian." Estrella mengambil bungkusan bertuliskan namanya.

"Telaah Muggle ala Beauxbatons? Sejarah Beauxbatons? Peta Penyihir Perancis?" Hermione terpekik senang. Harry mendapatkan buku Quidditch Beauxbatons, Penangkal Ilmu Hitam ala Beauxbatons, dan Kartu Ramal khas Perancis. Ron sendiri senang karena mendapatkan salah satu buku incarannya, Panduan Penakluk Wanita Beauxbatons.

"Kulihat hadiah kalian menyenangkan. Bagaimana denganku, ya?" Estrella membuka bungkusannya. Isinya beberapa makanan kecil khas Perancis, buku referensi Beauxbatons, dan surat.

"Berikan ini pada Cedric, kurasa." Ron, Harry, dan Hermione memandang bungkusan terakhir bertuliskan Cedric Diggory. Estrella memungutnya dan berjalan menuju meja Hufflepuff.

"Cedric, ini untukmu." Estrella memberikan bungkusan diikuti tatapan bingung Cedric. Cedric membukanya, isinya pembersih tongkat, Panduan Quidditch, Panduan Hubungan Internasional Penyihir, dan beberapa makanan kecil.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Cedric dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Ibuku, Madame Marissa Trealawney de Arantes. Tiga hari lagi dia akan datang." Estrella menceritakannya pada Cedric. Teman-teman Cedric menyorakinya.

"Ibumu? Dia tidak mengenalku, kan? Pastinya dia..." ucapan Cedric terputus. Nigel datang membawakan paket untuk Cedric. Cedric membukanya.

"Dari orang tuaku." Cedric membaca pengirimnya. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika membaca tulisan di paket itu.

"Estrella Arantes, Cedric Diggory, dan teman-teman Cedric." Cedric membacanya dan memberikan bungkusan itu pada Estrella.

"Terima kasih." Estrella kembali ke mejanya dan membuka isinya.

"Hari penuh hadiah." Estrella mengeluh sedikit.


	12. Meet the Parents

Episode 12: Meet the Parents

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Estrella!" Madame Marissa Trealawney de Arantes, ibu Estrella tiba di Hogwarts.

"Mère!" Estrella memeluk ibunya.

"Itu ibunya Estrella?" tanya Ron pada Hermione.

"Ya, aku pikir begitu. Dia...cantik seperti anaknya dan alumni Beauxbatons." Hermione memandang ibu Estrella yang cantik.

"Wicked." Ron dan Harry mengatakan hal yang sama.

"The Lucky Cedric, I think..." Hermione berdesis pelan. Profesor Trealawney bergabung dengan mereka.

"Marissa! Dengan apa kau kemari?" tanya Trealawney senang.

"Naik 'Ogwarts Express. Oh, susahnya belajar Eenglish." keluh Marissa. Trealawney tertawa.

"Nanti kau bisa selancar Estrella. Sampai kapan kau disini?" tanya Trealawney.

"Malam ini aku pulang." Marissa memandang keluar. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Cedric. Dia dimana?" Marissa bertanya dengan polos. Wajah Estrella memerah, sedangkan ketiga temannya menahan tawa.

"Kau yakin akan bertemu dengannya, Marissa?" kelihatannya Trealawney juga menahan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja. Beberapa kali penglihatan ramalanku untuk Estrella selalu dibayangi olehnya. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kini aku ingin melihatnya." wajahnya berubah serius. Trealawney dan teman-teman Estrella berhenti menahan tawa.

"Dia sekarang ada di Aula Besar. Biar kupanggilkan." Trealawney keluar dari Ruang Khusus. Lima menit kemudian, ia datang didampingi Cedric.

"Cedric Diggory?" tanya Marissa.

"Hm...ya?" Cedric mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi kau mengenal putriku, Estrella." Marissa mengelus kepala Estrella. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione menatap tegang.

"Anda ibu Estrella? Darimana anda mengenal saya?" tanya Cedric penasaran.

"Penglihatan ramalanku untuk Estrella selalu dihalangi olehmu. Apakah kau dan Estrella punya hubungan khusus?" Marissa balas bertanya.

"Er...ya." Cedric bimbang. Ketiga teman Estrella mendelik bebarengan. Marissa tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah kuduga, Cedric." suara Mr. Diggory tiba-tiba muncul.

"Happy Day to Estrella and Cedric." Ron berkata pelan.

"Anda Mrs. Arantes? Saya Mr. Diggory dan ini istri saya." Mr. Diggory menunjuk istrinya. Ia menepuk pundak Cedric.

"Anak anda, Estrella memang luar biasa. Saya kagum padanya. Apalagi dia bisa merebut perhatian Cedric." Mrs. Diggory berjalan ke arah Marissa.

"Saya juga kagum pada Cedric. Dia berhasil melumpuhakan sifat keras kepala Estrella. Dia juga tipe yang tidak buruk untuk Estrella." Marissa tersenyum pada Mrs.. Diggory. Estrella dan Cedric berpandangan bingung.

"Estrella, dimana ayahmu?" tanya Mr. Diggory.

"Ayah saya Muggle. Dia bekerja di Paris dan..." Estrella menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Dia mengambil cuti. Saya sudah tahu kalau anda akan mengunjunginya. Ini alamat saya." Marissa memberikan alamatnya.

"Dia anti sihir?" tanya Mr. Diggory

"Tidak. Dia bisa menerima orang lain dari komunitas sihir." Marissa menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Ia bersama Mrs. Diggory berjalan menuju Kantor Profesor Trealawney.

"Kupikir aku akan kesana dengan Portkey saja." Mr. Diggory ber-Apparate. Di ruangan itu tinggal Estrella, Cedric, Ron, Harry, dan Hermione.

"Aneh." Estrella mengawali pembicaraan dengan nada bicaranya yang polos. Cedric, Ron, Harry, dan Hermione tertawa.

"Hihihi..ehm..ini memang aneh, Ella. Tetapi sudahlah. Kurasa ini memang waktunya mereka bertemu." Cedric menahan tawa.

Sementara di Paris...

"Monsieur Santiago Arantes?" tanya Mr. Diggory.

"Si." Santiago menjawab dengan bahasa Perancis dan aksen Peru. Mr. Diggory menunjukkan kartu namanya. Wajah Santiago berubah seketika.

"Ehm...'Ogwarts? Sekolah Estrella?" selidik Santiago.

"Perkenalkan, saya Amos Diggory. Saya ayah dari Cedric Diggory." Mr. Diggory memberitahukannya dengan hati-hati.

"Ce-dric? Mère sering bercerita tentang dia. Silakan masuk." Mr. Diggory bersyukur karena Santiago bisa tidak berbahasa Perancis. Apartemennya biasa, layaknya seorang karyawan.

"Istri saya, Marissa, sering bercerita tentang ramalannya. Cedric selalu membayanginya ketika ia akan meramal Estrella. Apa mereka memang punya hubungan istimewa?" tanya Santiago mengawali pembicaraan.

"Nampaknya memang, ya. Cedric sering bercerita banyak tentang Estrella." Amos menjawab dengan kalem.

"Aku tak pernah membatasi Estrella, ia harus bergaul dengan siapa. Ia seperti ibunya, keras kepala dan agak egois. Dulu dia sempat tidak punya teman. Syukurlah jika sekarang ia punya teman baik. Meski orang itu adalah Cedric." Santiago membuat cappucino di dapur.

"Cedric juga sosok pendiam. Ia punya banyak teman, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial. Baru kali ini ia menganggap Estrella spesial." Amos melihat-lihat apartemen Muggle dengan takjub. Santiago membawa dua cangkir cappucino.

"Anda belum terbiasa dengan komunitas non-sihir? Waktu pertama kali Marissa juga demikian. Silakan minum." Santiago menunjuk cangkir cappucino.

"Seperti apa anak anda?" Santiago bertanya penasaran.

"Dia jangkung, cerdas, tampan, dan ahli olahraga. Dan anak anda menyukainya." Amos tertawa bersama Santiago.

"Estrella, yah...dia seperti itu. Keras kepala, agak egois, tapi dia cerdas, berani, dan cantik." Santiago menyeruput cappucino-nya diikuti Amos.

Kembali ke Estrella dkk...

"Ayahmu ke Paris?" Estrella bertanya pada Cedric.

"Begitulah. Kurasa luka di tangan ini sudah sembuh." Cedric membuka perbannya dibantu Estrella. Ternyata memang benar kalau tangannya sudah sembuh.

"Bagus." Estrella meletakkan perban di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Bekas cambukannya juga tak begitu kelihatan lagi. Semoga saja orangtuaku tidak ada yang tahu." Cedric mengamati tangannya. Estrella tersenyum sekilas.

"Semoga saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tahu? Apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanya Estrella.

"Aku akan bilang, ini semua demi orang yang membuatku peduli." Cedric memandang Estrella sambil tersenyum. Estrella balas tersenyum juga.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Cedric." Estrella tersipu malu. Cedric nyengir.

"Tidak. Karena aku memang menyayangimu, bukankah kedua orangtua kita tahu dan mereka menyetujuinya?" Cedric menatap Estrella lagi.


	13. The Another Viktor

Episode 13: The Another Viktor

Kembali ke Estrella dkk.

"Cedric, bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Ya, Hermione." Cedric menjawab murung. Estrella menatap Cedric sedih. Cedric balas memandang Estrella.

"Semoga kau berhasil." Estrella berkata dingin.

"Kami kembali ke kelas dahulu." Ron bangkit berdiri diikuti Hermione dan Harry. Tinggallah Estrella dan Cedric di tempat itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita berpisah." Cedric membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku membuatmu repot." Estrella memandang ke bawah.

"Tidak. Dari kelas 3 kau menjadi penyemangat dalam belajar. NEWT nanti pasti aku berhasil." Cedric menghibur Estrella.

_Flashback_

_Tahun pertama Estrella:_

"_Sambutlah murid-murid tahun pertama yang akan diseleksi!" teriak Profesor Dumbledore._

"_Mereka akan memberi perubahan pada Hogwarts beberapa tahun lagi." Cedric kecil berkata dengan pesimis pada temannya. Murid-murid kelas satu memasuki Aula Besar dengan tertib._

"_Itu Harry Potter! Anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup!" desis teman Cedric sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry Potter. Tetapi mata Cedric tidak mengarah pada Harry, tetapi pada gadis kecil di belakangnya yang kini menatap Cedric._

"_Saat kupanggil nama kalian, kalian harus kemari dan akan diseleksi dengan topi ini. Arantes, Estrella!" panggil Profesor McGonagall. Gadis yang dilihat Cedric tadi duduk dan Topi Seleksi kini di kepalanya. Gadis itu memandang Cedric cemas._

"_Hm..berani dan cerdas. Rela berkorban demi orang lain hm...GRYFFINDOR!" Topi Seleksi berteriak. Anak-anak Gryffindor menyambut gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Cedric dan Cedric membalasnya. Ada rasa sesal yang tersembul di benak Cedric._

_Tahun kedua Estrella:_

"_Coba lihat daun tehmu, Nak." bisik Profesor Trealawney._

"_Aku tak ahli dalam bidang ini, Profesor." Cedric mengakui kesalahannya pada Profesor Trealawney._

"_Cobalah membacanya, Nak. Ini akan membantumu sedikit." Profesor Trealawney membujuknya._

"_Daun tehnya membentuk suatu lingkaran berarti...peramal." Cedric membaca bukunya. Profesor Trealawney mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Tidak, kau salah. Ini artinya ada seorang peramal yang membayangimu sekarang." Profesor Trealawney meninggalkan Cedric yang bingung._

"_Peramal? Membayangiku?" pikirnya._

_Tahun ketiga Estrella:_

"_Cedric!" Terry Boot memanggil Cedric._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Cedric lugu._

"_Pemuja rahasia." bisik Terry. Cedric hanya mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Pemuja rahasia?" selidik Cedric._

"_Ya. Gadis Gryffindor tahun ketiga. Sahabat Hermione Granger dan Harry Potter." jawab Terry pelan._

"_Siapa namanya? Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Cedric cepat._

"_Namanya Estrella Arantes. Dia itu..." Terry mencari-cari gadis yang bernama Estrella Arantes. Telunjuk Terry menunjuk gadis yang berjalan di sebelah Hermione._

"_Gadis itu..." Cedric kehabisan kata-kata. Gadis itulah yang dilihatnya saat Harry Potter diseleksi dahulu. Gadis itu pula yang tersenyum padanya saat diseleksi 2 tahun yang lalu._

"_Ada apa? Kau mengenalnya?" Terry memandangnya bingung._

"_Terry, dengar. Gadis itu yang ingin kuceritakan padamu waktu itu." Cedric menatap Terry tajam._

"_Kini kau mengenalnya, bukan? Temui dia karena dia juga menyukaimu." Terry melenggang kangkung pergi dan Cedric tetap di tempat._

_Flashback selesai, kembali ke cerita._

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini?" tanya Estrella.

"Aku ingin bekerja di Kementrian di Bagian Pendidikan. Yah...sekedar magang saja dulu. Selanjutnya mungkin aku akan pindah ke Jerman." Cedric menatap langit.

"Ke Jerman! Kau akan pindah?" nada bicara Estrella meninggi. Cedric hanya mengangguk sambil merangkul gadis kecil itu. Estrella memandang tanah.

"Tapi itu hanya rencana. Aku juga tertarik mempelajari Telaah Muggle di Paris seperti ibumu. Atau aku mempelajari penangkal ilmu hitam di Jerman." Cedric berkata dengan sedikit tenang. Estrella tersenyum sekilas.

"Benar-benar fantastis. Sebuah cita-cita yang lumayan tinggi." komentar Estrella dengan getir.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Cedric tajam.

"Aku ingin kerja di Departemen Misteri. Tapi aku ingin mengadakan penelitian dulu di Selandia Baru untuk mengetahui kinerja Kementrian Sihir disana." Estrella mengungkapkan cita-citanya.

"Selandia Baru? Lumayan jauh juga. Semoga kau berhasil disana." Cedric menatap langit, begitu pula Estrella.

Ke Hermione dkk...

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu seharusnya, Hermione!" seru Ron cemas.

"Aku tidak sengaja! Kau tidak boleh memvonisku seperti itu!" balas Hermione. Harry berusaha menengahi.

"Sudahlah, kalian bertengkar saja dari tadi. Bukannya aku bermaksud membela Ron, tetapi seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu karena akan menyakiti Estrella. Dia baru saja mengetahui Cedric, tetapi sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan Cedric." jelas Harry. Ron dan Hermione diam.

"Maafkan aku, kawan." Hermione menunduk sedih. Ron dan Harry saling berpandangan melihat gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu Hermione. Ketidaksengajaan tidak selamanya bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi untuk ini, kau bisa dimaafkan." Harry berkata dengan hati-hati. Hermione tersenyum cerah.

"So?" tanya Ron sebal.

"Kita biarkan dulu Estrella akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi bukan bermaksud menjauhinya. Biarkan dia menikmati masa-masa terakhirnya bersama Cedric." Harry memberi suatu keputusan yang lumayan bijaksana.

"Kuharap dengan begitu, dia bisa menikmati masa-masa indahnya bersama Cedric." Hermione berharap dengan tulus.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hermione?" tanya Ron lagi.

"Memang ada apa denganku, Ron? Ada yang salah?" Hermione balas bertanya. Harry mencoba menahan tawa karena ia tahu maksud Ron sebenarnya.

"Maksudku...er...setelah kau dan Viktor er...putus." Ron tiba-tiba gugup.

"Yah...putus." Hermione menunduk sedih.

"Kau er...tidak mau mencari orang lain?" Ron berubah menjadi serba gugup.

"Mencari orang lain? Untuk apa?" tanya Hermione lugu. Harry tertawa dan Ron mendelik padanya. Harry pun berhenti tertawa.

"Maksudku mencari...ehm...mencari orang lain untuk menggantikan Viktor." Ron berkata dengan tegas. Harry terkesima, tidak salah kalau ia masuk Gryffindor.

"Pengganti Viktor?" Hermione kaget. Ron hanya mengangguk kecil. Hermione berpikir sebentar.

"Yeah...seperti itu kira-kira...yang seperti Viktor." Ron berkata pelan.

"Maksudmu yang tinggi, besar, jangkung, seperti dia?" selidik Hermione. Ron menarik nafas.

"Tidak...tapi...yah..." Ron menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya sendiri. Hermione tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau?" Hermione berkata dengan mantap sementara Harry berusaha memperhatikan sebaik mungkin.

"Eh?" Ron kaget. Hermione tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Maksudmu kau, kan?" Hermione mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Begitulah." Harry tiba-tiba menyela. Ron merinding ketakutan.

"Em...Ron. Bukannya aku mau menolak, tapi..." Hermione ikut-ikutan gugup.

"Tetapi apa? Kau sudah punya?" Ron bertanya cepat.

"Bukan begitu, Ron. Tetapi selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Kalau untuk hal ini...aku akan mencobanya. Trust me." Hermione tersenyum nakal. Ron juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

"Oh, terima kasih Hermione." Ron tersenyum malu-malu. Harry bahagia melihat Hermione sudah mendapatkan "The Another Viktor" yang mungkin lebih baik, pikir Harry.

"Kau Harry?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba.

"Aku masih dengan Cho." Harry tersenyum malu. Ron dan Hermione berpandangan.

"Aku tak akan iri lagi pada Estrella." ucap Hermione dalam hati.

Malam harinya, Aula Besar.

"Bagaimana?" desak Hermione pada Estrella.

"Cedric akan tetap di Kementrian. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dia saat aku lulus nanti." Estrella memakan makan malamnya. Hermione tersenyum malu.

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" Estrella bertanya polos.

"Kuberitahu, Estrella. Dia sudah menemukan Viktor yang lain." Harry berbisik.

"Ron?" tebak Estrella. Hermione hanya tersenyum.

"Begitulah." Ron menjawab singkat.

"Akhirnya..." Estrella tersenyum lega. Tiba-tiba Cho datang.

"Hai...Harry." Cho menyapa Harry.

"Hai Cho. Ada apa?" Harry bertanya dengan santai.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tawar Cho. Harry berdiri dan menarik Cho ke salah satu sudut. Mereka berbicara sebentar.

"Pasangan yang bahagia." Hermione berkata sambil menyendokkan makanan.

"Seperti kalian." Estrella mengambil gelas pialanya dan meminum jus labu yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ella." suara Cedric mengagetkan Estrella. Nyaris saja jus labu yang sudah diminumnya keluar.

"Eh...ya." Estrella menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ibumu akan pulang ke Paris." Cedric memberitahu Estrella dengan singkat.

"Sebentar. Aku akan menyelesaikan makanku." Estrella mencomot roti dari piring yang berada di depan Ron. Tapi Cedric sudah terlanjur menariknya dari kursi Gryffindor dan Estrella hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Memaksa." bisik Ron pada Hermione yang tertawa.

"Begitulah..." Hermione berusaha menahan tawanya.

Di Gerbang Hogwarts...

"Cedric...!" seru Estrella sambil marah.

"Apa? Kau diam saja. Cepat, nanti ibumu terlanjur pergi!" Cedric berkata sedikit kasar.

"Mère...!" Estrella berteriak dengan keras. Sekarang Cedric agak bingung sendiri karena ditarik oleh Estrella secara tiba-tiba. Karena terlalu keras, Cedric hampir jatuh dengan gaya superhero. Cedric, kali ini terlupakan oleh Estrella. Karena terharu, diam-diam Cedric meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sedikit kecewa karena dia tidak punya waktu bersama dengan Estrella dan ibunya.

"Cedric!" Madame Marissa memanggil dengan sayang. Cedric menghampiri Madame Marissa dengan sedikit wajah memerah.

"Ada apa, Madame?" tanya Cedric dengan nada gugup. Tangan Madame memegang pundak Cedric sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ini untukmu Cedric, baca nanti saja ya." kata Madame Marissa sambil menyerahkan surat.

"Apa ini, Madame?" Cedric terheran-heran sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Maaf Cedric, Madame sudah terlambat!" Madame Marissa meninggalkan Cedric dan Estrella.

"Selamat tinggal, Madame!" Estrella berteriak keras. Madame Marissa melambaikan tangan. Cedric menatap surat yang diberikan Madame Marissa.

"Apa itu?" tanya Estrella.

"Ibumu yang memberikannya." Cedric membalik-balik surat itu.

Saat tidur malam di asrama laki-laki Hufflepuff...

Cedric terbangun dari tidurnya karena ingat kalau surat yang diberikan Madame Marissa belum dibacanya. Tangan Cedric meraba ke bawah bantalnya dan mengambil suratnya. Takut ketahuan teman-temannya yang lain, ia masuk ke dalam selimut dan mengambil tongkatnya.

"Lumos!" desis Cedric pelan. Ujung tongkatnya mengeluarkan cahaya. Ia mulai membuka surat dan membacanya.

_Dear Cedric Diggory,_

_Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku harap tak satupun dari temanmu atau teman Estrella yang membacanya. Beritahu Estrella kalu kau sudah membacanya dan memahami isinya._

_Cedric, meskipun Estrella adalah half-blood, tetapi jangan pernah membencinya. Aku tahu kau adalah pure-blood yang baik hati. Begitu pula ibumu. Ayahmu dan ayah Estrella telah bicara banyak dan nampaknya diantara mereka tidak ada saling benci. Tahun depan, ayah Estrella dan aku akan pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan usaha Petit Chou disana. Estrella sendiri akan tetap bersekolah di Hogwarts._

_Tahun depan kau sudah berada di Kementrian Sihir bersama dengan ayahmu. Sementara Estrella akan tetap di Hogwarts. Tetaplah saling berkirim surat dengannya, karena ia akan merasa sangat kesepian jika kau tidak mengiriminya surat. Tiga tahun lagi dia akan lulus, jangan khawatir. Jangan lupa, kau harus tetap menyayanginya seperti kau menyayanginya sekarang._

_Pesan untukmu cukup banyak selain yang di atas tadi. Jangan pernah berubah untuk Estrella, karena Estrella menyukai dirimu apa adanya. Seseorang yang baik hati, cerdas, adil, dan pekerja keras sepertimu. Nampaknya ayah Estrella (tidak hanya dia, tetapi juga aku, ibumu dan ayahmu) menyetujui kedekatan kalian._

_Au revoir,_

_Madame Marissa Trealawney de Arantes_


	14. Final Examination to My Dearest

Episode 14: Final Examination to My Dearest

"Ujian Akhir tinggal menunggu." Profesor Dumbledore mengumumkan pengumuman yang benar-benar menyakitkan bagi Estrella. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya. Cedric menatap Estrella dengan tatapan menyesal dari meja Hufflepuff.

"Murid-murid kelas 7 diharapkan agar mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik. Daftar ujian sudah dibagikan menurut mata pelajaran yang diambil." Profesor Dumbeldore meneruskan perkataannya. Ia menarik nafas lagi.

"Nilai tertinggi dari setiap kelas akan saya bacakan. Gryffindor, Miss Katie Bell. Slytherin, Mr. Marcus Flint. Ravenclaw, Mr. Roger Davies. Hufflepuff, Mr. Cedric Diggory. Tiga laki-laki dan satu perempuan." Katie Bell tersenyum bangga. Draco Malfoy menepuk pundak kapten tim Quidditch-nya itu. Para gadis Ravenclaw berjengit karena sang playboy berhasil meraih nilai tertinggi. Cedric nyegir pada Estrella.

"Tetapi jika nilai tertinggi di Hogwarts, peringkat ke-4 diraih oleh Mr. Marcus Flint dari Slytherin. Peringkat ke-3 Mr. Roger Davies dari Ravenclaw." serempak anak-anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff bersorak.

"Nampaknya aku sedikit iri lagi padamu, Estrella." Hermione berkata sambil tertawa.

"Yeah, kau hebat Estrella. Kau sendiri pesaing terkuat Hermione, ibumu ahli Telaah Muggle no. 3 di dunia, ayahmu, yang kutahu akan pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan usaha restorannya disana, belum lagi..." Ron melirik Cedric yang disoraki oleh teman-temannya.

"Kekasih yang sempurna macam dia. Pintar, baik hati, ramah, adil, jujur, tampan, dan kau menyukainya." sambung Harry. Estrella nyengir pada Harry. Beberapa gadis Gryffindor berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Estrella pada Hermione.

"Pakai ilmu meramalmu sekali-sekali. Kau kan berdarah penyihir dan peramal." bujuk

Hermione. Estrella menatap gadis-gadis itu dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Mereka baru menyadari kalau aku dan Cedric sudah jadian. Nampaknya mereka menganggap aku itu sedikit tidak cocok dengan Cedric." Estrella menatap gadis-gadis itu lagi.

"Mereka iri." Hermione memberikan kesimpulan yang mengagetkan.

"Iri?" selidik Estrella.

"Yeah, seperti itu." Ron memakan daging asap.

"Oh...jadi aku tidak cocok dengan Cedric?" tanya Estrella menyesal.

"Bukan begitu, itu hanya pendapat mereka." Harry melirik para gadis itu juga.

"Yang mencapai urutan pertama dan kedua dirahasiakan. Maka dari itu, kepada Miss Bell dan Mr. Diggory harap belajar dengan lebih tekun karena nilai kalian seri." Profesor Dumbledore melanjutkan kata-katanya. Anak-anak Gryffindor memandang Estrella.

"Yah. Sempurna." Estrella berkata dalam hati.

Dua minggu kemudian...

"Besok aku ada NEWT, Ella." Cedric menemui Estrella yang siang itu sedang berada di Perpustakaan.

"Selamat berjuang." Estrella berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Terima kasih." Cedric hanya memberikan kata-kata itu.

"Aku tahu, ini cukup menyakitkan. Tetapi aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau konsentrasi ke pelajaranmu saja. Sementara kita berhenti dulu." Estrella memandang Cedric kasihan.

"Yeah. Tidak apa-apa." Cedric tersenyum dan meninggalkan Estrella di Perpustakaan.

Tiga bulan kemudian setelah NEWT...

"Tumben Hogwarts tidak memasang atribut asrama pemenang Piala Asrama?" tanya Harry polos.

"NEWT kali ini NEWT yang istimewa, kau tahu?" Hermione menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kata ayahku, NEWT kali ini dibuat oleh sekolah lain. Yah...tukar soal, begitu. Kecuali Sejarah Sihir." Ron berkata dengan bijak.

"Cedric dimana?" tanya Estrella tiba-tiba.

"Iya ya. Dimana dia? Seharusnya dia sudah harus kelihatan." Hermione mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

"Harry?" Ron mendesis. Hermione memandang Ron.

"Dia dimana?" tanya Hermione cepat.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia mencari Cho." Ron berkata sedikit waswas. Hermione memandang ke sebelahnya.

"Estrella juga hilang!" pekik Hermione. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya karena Ron juga hilang.

"Ron!" Hermione berteriak. Ia sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Dimana saja...

"Siapa saja mereka?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Estrella Arantes, tahun keempat Hogwarts Gryffindor. Kekasih Cedric Diggory, tahun terakhir Hogwarts Hufflepuff." seorang lelaki menjawab mantap.

"Hermione Granger, tahun keempat Hogwarts Gryffindor. Sahabat Estrella Arantes." lelaki itu berkata lagi.

"Harry Potter, tahun keempat Hogwarts Gryffindor. Anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup." ada orang lain yang berkata. Suaranya agak berat.

"Ronald Weasley, tahun keempat Hogwarts Gryffindor. Salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley yang ajaib." kini giliran wanita itu yang menjawab. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Siap?" tanya si suara agak berat.

"Tentu saja." semuanya menjawab serentak. Tangan Estrella bergerak sedikit.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau lihat Estrella?" tanya Cedric pada Neville.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?" Neville memandang Cedric heran.

"Dia belum menemuiku. Terima kasih, Neville." Cedric menepuk pundak Neville dan pergi.

"Pengumuman." Profesor McGonagall berdiri untuk memberikan pengumuman. Cedric dan seluruh anak-anak lain diam.

"Sekolah kita kehilangan beberapa orang murid. Bagi siapa saja yang menyadari kalau ada orang yang hilang, diharap segera melapor." Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan cemas. Cedric berdiri.

"Profesor.." Cedric memanggil Profesor McGonagall.

"Ada apa Mr. Diggory?" tanya Profesor McGonagall cemas.

"Estrella hilang." Cedric berkata pelan. Profesor McGonagall menarik Cedric ke suatu ruangan, dimana ada beberapa orang yang menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cedric pada Padma Patil yang sedang menangis.

"Parvati...dia hilang." Padma menangis sesenggukan. Cedric meninggalkan Padma. Ia melihat Cho.

"Cho?" Cedric bertanya pelan. Cho mengangkat wajahnya.

"Harry hilang, Cedric..." Cho menangis lagi. Cedric meninggalkannya dan otaknya mulai sedikit bekerja. Yang diculik tak hanya perempuan, tetapi juga laki-laki. Ia melihat ada meja kosong dan ada tempat duduknya. Cedric duduk disitu dan seketika cermin yang di sebelahnya berbicara.

"Cedric Diggory? Tak seharusnya kau disini!" cermin itu berkata dengan kasar. Cedric memandang galak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cedric galak.

"Kau seharusnya menikmati hari terakhirmu di Hogwarts." cermin itu membela diri.

"Estrella hilang." Cedric berkata dengan sedih.

"Estrella? Estrella Arantes?" cermin itu nampaknya sedikit kaget. Cedric mengangguk pelan. Cermin itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'ohh...' yang menyebalkan.

"Yeah, begitulah." Cedric duduk dengan lesu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" cermin ajaib itu bertanya lugu. Cedric melempar pandangan sebal.

"Dia itu...kekasihku." Cedric berkata pelan. Cermin itu kembali kaget.

"Kekasihmu? Aku tidak percaya. Kau bercanda, Diggory muda. Dia masih terlalu kecil untukmu." cermin menyebalkan itu berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Dia sudah kelas 4 sekarang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami jadian." Cedric menatap cermin itu sebal.

"Kelas 4? Dia sudah besar rupanya. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya berumur 3 tahun bersama ibunya yang alumni Beauxbatons itu." cermin itu berkata dengan sok tahu dan sok kenal yang membuat Cedric sebal. Cedric melihat Ginny masuk dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Cedric? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba.

"Estrella hilang. Kau sendiri?" Cedric balik bertanya.

"Ron. Dia juga hilang. Aku duluan." kata Ginny muram. Cedric mencatat dalam hati. Ron juga hilang.

"Diggory." cermin itu berkata sebal, mungkin karena dicuekin Cedric.

"Ya." Cedric berkata tanpa melihatnya. Ia mencari-cari orang yang dikenalnya agar ia bisa mengetahui siapa lagi yang hilang.

"Apa yang kau cari? Estrella? Dia tidak ada disini." cermin ajaib itu mengeluarkan kata-kata sok tahunya. Cedric mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Diam. Kalau masih ada kata-kata yang akan kau keluarkan, tongkat ini tidak punya toleransi lagi." Cedric mengancam pada cermin sok tahu itu.

"Cedric Diggory." Profesor McGonagall memanggil Cedric. Cedric memasukkan tongkatnya kembali dan menemui Profesor McGonagall.

"Saya, Profesor. Ada apa?" tanya Cedric pelan.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Tetapi, ikutlah denganku." Profesor McGonagall berkata dengan sedih.

"Estrella, Profesor?" tanya Cedric cemas. Profesor McGonagall mengangguk. Cedric mengikuti Profesor McGongall. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan cemas. Estrella, dimana kau dan apa yang terjadi?


	15. Terror in Hogwarts

Episode 15: Terror in Hogwarts

Sementara Estrella dkk...

"Cho..." Harry memanggil-manggil Cho. Cho berada di sebelah Harry, menangis. Bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi tangan Harry. Di sebelah tempat tidur Harry, ada Hermione dan Ron.

"Profesor.." Cedric kehabisan kata-kata ketika melihat Harry, Hermione, dan Ron.

"Miss Arantes disana." Profesor McGonagall menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur yang berada di sebelah Parvati. Cedric cepat-cepat kesana.

"Ella?" desis Cedric pelan. Estrella berada di tempat tidur itu. Matanya tertutup, lengan, kaki, dan dahinya diperban, serta ada beberapa luka kecil di pipinya. Cedric mendekati tempat tidur itu.

"Ella?" panggil Cedric sekali lagi. Estrella tetap menutup matanya. Cedric meraih tangannya.

"Sadarlah. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan mungkin tidak akan melihatmu lagi." Cedric menggenggam tangan Estrella. Tangan Estrella bergerak-gerak sedikit.

"Cedric..." Estrella mengigau. Ia tampak gelisah. Cedric panik, ia mencoba menenangkan Estrella.

"Aku disini." Cedric mencoba tenang. Estrella tidak gelisah lagi, tetapi dari dahinya keluar keringat. Apa yang sebenarnya yang masuk ke dalam mimpi Estrella?

_Mimpi Estrella_

"_Ella, aku lulus." Cedric berkata dengan gembira. Estrella tersenyum sekilas._

"_Hebat, kau benar-benar hebat." Estrella ikut-ikutan gembira. Cedric meraih tangan Estrella dan menggenggamnya._

"_Aku akan pindah ke Jerman hari ini." Cedric berkata dengan sedikit menyesal._

"_Secepat itu? Bukankah kau bilang..." Estrella berkata panik._

"_Terima kasih telah mengisi hidupku, Ella. Tetapi aku memang tidak bisa melawan waktu. Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali dan dekat denganmu." Cedric menundukkan kepalanya. Estrella terlihat kaget, tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

"_Ini untukmu." Cedric memberikan sebuah kertas. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan pergi._

_Estrella,_

_Je vous plains... je parce toujours mettre en colère_

_Mais, je dois s'attaquer Allemand_

_Je jamais t'oublier_

_-Cedric-_

"_CEDRIC!" Estrella berteriak keras. Tangisnya pecah dalam keheningan. Cedric berbalik memandangnya. Tersenyum, lalu melambai. Ia pergi, sesuai tulisan di kertas itu. Estrella terduduk, ia belum siap untuk melihat Cedric pergi. Ia masih ingin bersamanya, masih..._

"Ella? Kau menangis?" Cedric masih cemas. Ia menghapus air mata Estrella yang mengalir di pipi Estrella.

"Cedric, jangan pergi secepat ini..." Estrella masih mengigau lagi. Cedric diam, ia tahu apa yang dimimpikan Estrella. Rasanya tidak tega dia meninggalkan gadis kecil itu. Gadis yang membukakan matanya sejak ia kelas 4. Ia merasa harus pergi, membiarkan Estrella tertidur dan menangis dalam alam mimpinya. Pelan-pelan, ia berdiri untuk melangkah pergi.

"Cedric." Estrella menarik tangannya. Cedric kembali duduk di tempat duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Estrella.

"Kau ingin aku tetap disini?" Cedric berbisik di telinga Estrella. Pelan-pelan Estrella membuka mata dan mengangguk.

"Jangan pergi..." Estrella berkata lemah.

"Aku sudah dapat tawaran kerja di Kementrian Sihir. Magang di Departemen Transportasi Sihir seperti ayahku." Cedric mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..." nada bicara Estrella terdengar sedih.

"Tetapi aku akan mengirimimu surat." Cedric berusaha menghibur. Estrella mengangguk.

"Tentu saja." Estrella mencoba mengerti.

"Sebelum aku magang nanti, aku akan ke rumah Keluarga Weasley dulu. Katanya rumah mereka akan direnovasi." Cedric berkata lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana nanti." Estrella mencoba tersenyum.

"Sekarang, usahakan kesehatanmu membaik dulu." Cedric membelai rambut gadis kecil itu. Estrella tersenyum, lalu Profesor McGonagall datang.

"Miss Arantes, bagaimana?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Baik, Profesor. Kapan upacara kelulusannya Cedric?" Estrella berkata dengan berani.

"Tunggu sampai keadaanmu sembuh. Sekitar 3 hari lagi." Profesor McGonagall meninggalkan mereka. Estrella menatap Cedric, kemudian ia menangis lagi.

Tiga hari kemudian...

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan upacara kelulusan disini." Hermione berjalan-jalan di Aula Besar. Luka yang berada di tangannya belum sembuh.

"Cedric akan lulus." Estrella memandang meja Hufflepuff yang sepi.

"Tahun depan Fred dan George." Ron menambahkan kata-kata Estrella.

"Tahun depannya lagi Cho." Harry ikut-ikutan bicara.

"Selanjutnya adalah kita." ucap Hermione sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Malam harinya...

"Hari ini kita akan menyaksikan beberapa orang murid yang akan diwisuda. Sebelumnya saya akan menyampaikan berita-berita penting." Profesor Dumbledore berkata lantang diikuti anak-anak yang sibuk berbisik-bisik.

"Beberapa anak yang hilang beberapa hari yang lalu adalah anak-anak sasaran utama dari Slytherin, seperti anggota Quidditch dan anak-anak yang memiliki pengaruh besar di asramanya maupun di sekolah. Penculiknya adalah beberapa anak Slytherin. Tetapi anak-anak Slytherin hanya sebagai penculik. Yang menyiksa sebenarnya lebih licik dan kejam. Death Eater." Profesor Dumbledore berkata dengan waswas.

"Death Eater?" Estrella bertanya dengan kaget.

"Mereka menyusup kemari dan menyiksa anak-anak yang diculik. Anak-anak itu disiksa sampai mereka luka-luka. Aku tidak menyalahkan Slytherin, karena Slytherin diperdaya dengan dihipnotis untuk menculik anak-anak itu." lanjut Profesor Dumbledore.

"Apa tujuan mereka, Profesor?" tanya Katie Bell.

"Menghancurkan Hogwarts, dan membuat Hogwarts seperti Durmstrang. Yaitu sekolah ilmu hitam." Profesor Dumbledore menjawab dengan cemas.

"Tapi...Profesor. Daerah seperti ini tidak cocok karena di sekitar Inggris banyak keturunan non-Pure Blood." Hermione menginterupsi.

"Death Eater tidak hanya satu, Miss Granger. Mereka dibantu oleh Igor Karkaroff untuk mencari para Pure Blood yang akan menggantikan kedudukan mereka untuk menjadi pengabdi Lord Voldemort." Profesor Dumbledore memberi jawaban yang bijaksana.

"Bagaimana dengan pada Half Blood atau Muggle Born? Mereka perlu pendidikan sihir juga, kan?" kini giliran Estrella angkat bicara.

"Mereka disiksa. Kejadian sebelum Hogwarts dibangun akan terulang lagi, Miss Arantes. Itu adalah harapan mereka sejak dahulu. Membangun Hogwarts kembali, menjadi sekolah sihir hitam terbesar, lebih dari Durmstrang. Para Half Blood, Muggle Born, Squib, dan Muggle akan disiksa." Profesor Dumbledore berkata sedih. Para murid menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana hening seketika.

"Makan malam dimulai." Profesor Dumbledore berusaha menetralisir suasana. Tapi tak ada seorangpun murid yang ingin mekan. Tak terkecuali Cedric. Pikirannya dan badannya tidak enak. Ia ingin mengulang masa lalunya lagi.

_Pikiran Cedric_

"_Ella jangan marah. Kadangkala hidup kita juga ada lelucon."Cedric menatap Estrella penuh arti. Pikiran Cedric amburadul, bingung. Ia tidak pernah memperlakukan seorang wanita seperti ini sebelumnya._

"_Aku tahu..." kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Estrella. Cedric bingung, tangannya bergetar, tetapi mungkin Estrella tidak menyadarinya. Terpaksa ia mengelus pipi Estrella. Wajah Cedric sedikit tegang, ia berpikir keras._

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Estrella beri aku ide!" teriak Cedric dalam hati. Apa itu? Cedric melihat ada yang salah pada pipi Estrella. Ia mendekatinya agar bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Mata Estrella membulat, mungkin ia kaget dan takut. Ia semakin dekat sesuatu di pipi Estrella itu. Ya ampun! Penipuan! Ternyata hanya calon jerawat menyebalkan._

"_Huh sial! Kupikir ada apa." Cedric berkata sebal dalam hati. Apa yang terjadi? Cedric tiba-tiba berubah bloon. Matanya dan mata Estrella beradu. Sebersit ide masuk dalam pikirannya dan..._

"Tidak makan?" tawar seseorang pada Cedric yang sedang melamun.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Cedric melihat ke arah Estrella. Gadis kecil itu juga tidak makan. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah.

"Estrella, ya?" tanya seseorang itu. Cedric mengangguk.

"Biarkan saja dia." seseorang itu berkata cuek.

"Kau pikir siapa dia? Dia orang yang berarti bagiku, tahu!" Cedric menahan emosinya.

"Aku tahu, Diggory. Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Profesor Sprout tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Saya tidak lapar, Profesor." Cedric berkata malas. Profesor Sprout meninggalkan Cedric. Lima menit kemudian, ia kembali menemui Cedric bersama Estrella.

"Kau ingin bicara padanya, kan? Bicaralah padanya sebelum kalian berpisah." Profesor Sprout berkata bijak. Cedric berdiri dan menarik Estrella keluar menuju Perpustakaan.

Di Perpustakaan...

"Malam ini aku langsung pulang." Cedric membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku besok pagi. Hari ini hari terakhir dan malam terakhir." Estrella berkata sedih.

"Aku memang sedih tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Tapi hubungan kita masih berlanjut. Tapi, kau harus janji." Cedric memandang langit.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Estrella mengerutkan dahi.

"Janji kalau kamu sayang aku, dengan konsekuensi aku juga sayang kamu." Cedric berkata dengan polos. Estrella mengangguk.

"Setuju." Estrella berkata sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau kau kangen, aku punya ini. Ini Cermin Dua Arah. Ayahku menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Panggil namaku, saat itu juga kita akan bicara." Cedric menyerahkan bungkusan pada Estrella.

"Satu lagi, ini alamatku." Cedric mengeluarkan perkamen kecil yang berisi alamatnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyuratimu tiap hari." Estrella tersenyum dan memandang Cedric. Mereka akan berpisah.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kau tidak mengepak barang-barangmu, Estrella?" Hermione memandang Estrella.

"Sebentar, Hermione." Estrella memandang bungkusan dari Cedric dan memasukkannya dalam kopernya.

"Apa itu?" selidik Hermione.

"Pemberian Cedric." Estrella mulai mengepak barang-barangnya. Sejam kemudian ia selesai dan meninggalkan kopernya.


	16. In Weasley's Home

Episode 16: In Weasley's Home

Akhir Liburan Musim Panas...

"The Burrow?" tanya Sybil Trealawney pada cucunya. Estrella mengangguk.

"Yeah. Boleh aku kesana?" Estrella mengambil kopernya.

"Dengan apa?" Trealawney meminum tehnya.

"Firebolt pemberian Mère. Aku janji tak ada satupun Muggle yang melihat." Estrella mengikat kopernya pada Firebolt.

"Buku-bukumu?" tanya Trealawney lagi.

"Mudah. Segalanya serahkan saja padaku, Nek." Estrella menaiki Firebolt dan menjejakkan kakinya. Seketika ia terbang ke angkasa dengan Firebolt.

Sementara di The Burrow...

"Fred, George! Jangan buat kenakalan lagi!" Mrs. Weasley yang sedang memasak berteriak lantang.

"Ya, Mum." Fred memasukkan Telinga Terjulur-nya ke dalam saku.

"Hermione dan Estrella akan datang." Ron memandang keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan kejutannya?" tanya Harry cemas.

"Belum datang." Ron menjawab dengan bosan. Ginny sedang mengelap meja ketika Harry memandangnya. Wajah Ginny merona seketika.

"Bagaimana Cho?" tanya Ron tiba-tiba. Ginny menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras lalu pergi.

"Dia sedang ke China. Katanya ia akan segera pulang." Harry memandang kosong keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba suasana mendadak gaduh.

"Firebolt akan turun." Fred menunjuk ke angkasa. Firebolt yang ditunjuk adalah Firebolt milik Estrella. Saat turun, Estrella membuka ikatan rambutnya.

"Hai..Es..." Harry tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Estrella kecil itu telah berubah. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang kini dipotong sampai sepanjang rambut Ginny. Begitupula rambutnya yang agak keriting itu kini mulai lurus. Kacamatanya tidak dipakai lagi, membuat mata indahnya terlihat.

"Kau..er...Estrella?" Ron bertanya sedikit aneh.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku siapa? Hantu?" Estrella berbicara dengan gayanya yang khas. Fred dan George terbelalak.

"Kau Estrella yang jadian dengan Cedric itu?" Fred membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja. Kalian tidak mengenaliku lagi sejak aku merubah gaya rambutku?" tanya Estrella kesal.

"Tidak...tidak." Ron menggeleng.

"Mana Hermione?" tanya Estrella.

"Belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Sini, kutunjukkan kamarmu." Ron membawa koper Estrella.

"Tidak perlu, Ron. Katakan saja dimana." Estrella mencegah tangan Ron menyentuh kopernya.

"Di sebelah kamar Ginny." Ron menjadi malu. Estrella mengangguk.

"Beritahu aku ketika Hermione datang." Estrella masuk ke dalam rumah Ron. Ia bertemu Mrs. Weasley.

"Pagi, Mrs. Weasley." Estrella menyapa Mrs. Weasley ramah.

"Pagi, Estrella. Sudah makan?" tanya Mrs. Weasley tak kalah ramah.

"Belum." Estrella berkata tanpa malu-malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makanlah. Makanannya hampir siap." Mrs. Weasley memberitahu dengan manis. Estrella menaiki tangga dan melihat Ginny di depan pintu kamar Estrella.

"Minggir, Ginny. Aku harus masuk." Estrella menyuruh Ginny dengan baik-baik. Tetapi Ginny tetap berada di depan pintu.

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Ginny tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa pertanyaannya?" tanya Estrella menantang.

"Kau bisa membantuku membuat ramuan?" tanya Ginny sinis.

"Ramuan apa?" Estrella berusaha bersabar.

"Polijus." Ginny menjawab singkat. Mata Estrella melebar.

"Polijus? Kau...gila. Untuk apa?" Estrella kaget.

"Aku ingin berubah menjadi seseorang. Cho Chang." Ginny kembali bertanya sinis.

"Em..kita bicarakan dengan Hermione saja. Bagaimana? Dia juga pintar, kan?" tawar Estrella hati-hati. Ginny mengangguk dan menjauh dari pintu. Estrella masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengeluarkan Cermin Dua Arah.

"Cedric Diggory." ucap Estrella cemas. Tapi tak ada respon. Estrella memasukkan Cermin Dua Arah ke dalam kopernya.

"Mungkin dia tidak ada di tempat." Estrella berkata dalam hati.

"Estrella! Turun! Hermione datang!" suara Ron terdengar jelas. Estrella turun ke bawah diikuti Ginny.

"Hermione!" Estrella berseru senang. Hermione tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Estrella dan Ginny bergantian.

"Ayo naik. Banyak yang harus kuceritakan." Ginny menyuruh Hermione naik. Hermione naik bersama Ginny dan Estrella.

"Kau bisa membantuku membuat ramuan Polijus?" semprot Ginny. Hermione tampak kaget.

"Polijus? Kau ingin berubah menjadi siapa?" Hermione bertanya dengan sedikit kaget.

"Cho. Cho Chang." Ginny menjawab mantap.

"Cho? Kau punya bagian tubuhnya?" tanya Hermione lagi. Ginny mengeluarkan botol sampel. Di dalam botol sampel itu terdapat beberapa helai rambut.

"Rambut Cho Chang. Cukup?" Ginny menunjukkan botol itu pada Hermione dan Estrella. Keduanya hanya berpandangan bingung. Hermione tampak takjub dengan botol dan ucapan Ginny tadi.

"Kenapa harus Cho?" Estrella bertanya bingung. Ginny memasukkan botol itu dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Karena Harry." Ginny menjawab singkat. Hermione membekap mulutnya.

"Sekarang kita turun untuk sarapan." Estrella menutup pembicaran.

Malam harinya...

"Bagaimana, Ron?" bisik Harry di telinga Ron. Ron mengangguk.

"Ada apa, Harry?" Estrella memandang ke arah Harry dan Ron bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Estrella." Harry menggeleng pelan. Seluruh mata kini memandang Estrella.

"Ada apa?" tanya Estrella kesal.

"Um..tidak." Hermione yang menyadari bahwa 'kejutan' yang direncanakan Harry datang. Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mata Estrella dari belakang.

"Hermione? Ginny? Harry? Ron?" Estrella menyebutkan beberapa nama.

"Bukan kami!" Hermione, Ginny, Harry, dan Ron berteriak serempak.

"Lalu?" Estrella mulai sedikit jengkel.

"The way you look at me..." ada seseorang yang berbisik di telinga Estrella.

"Ced..Cedric?" nada bicara Estrella terdengar senang. Tangan yang menutupi matanya kini tidak ada lagi. Estrella menengok ke belakang dan melihat sosok tampan yang dikenalnya.

"Cedric!" Estrella masih sedikit kaget. Sosok tampan itu mengangguk. Estrella melonjak kegirangan dan memeluknya.

"Kau rindu?" tanya Cedric sayang.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak pernah menyuratiku." Estrella berkata manja. Cedric tertawa dan mengacak rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Tapi aku janji akan menyuratimu." Cedric mengacak-acak rambut Estrella.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Estrella bertanya ramah. Cedric duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baik. Aku senang bisa bekerja disana. Aku menginap disini." Cedric menjawab dengan mata memandang ke langit kelam.

"Kau suka memandang langit?" tanya Estrella tiba-tiba.

"Di langit, aku bisa melihat bintang, bulan, awan, matahari, dan pelangi. Di bumi, aku bisa melihatmu." Cedric menatap Estrella dan langit bergantian. Estrella nyengir.

"Kau menginap disini?" Estrella menatap Cedric. Cedric mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Estrella lagi.

"Aku tinggal disini sampai kau kembali ke Hogwarts." Cedric berkata pelan.

"Sayang, di Hogwarts aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi." Estrella menundukkan kepalanya. Cedric menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu lagi.

"Tapi kita bisa berbicara dengan Cermin Dua Arah yang kuberikan. Dan aku akan mengirimkan Daily Prophet untukmu tiap hari." Cedric menggenggam tangan gadis itu lebih erat.

"Daily Prophet? Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Estrella takjub. Cedric tersenyum simpul.

"Yeah. Bubby akan mengantarkannya tiap hari, kalau dia bisa. Tapi sebaiknya dia mengirimkan suratku untukmu saja. Mungkin Bubble yang akan mengantarkan Daily Prophet." Cedric terlihat serius. Bubby adalah burung hantu Estrella.

"Bubble?" tanya Estrella bingung.

"Bubble itu burung hantu yang baru dibelikan ayahku. Warnanya putih abu-abu." Cedric menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Estrella cuma manggut-manggut. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa di Hogwarts nanti?" tanya Cedric cemas.

"Semoga saja ya. Aku berharap teror itu berakhir dan tidak akan berlanjut." Estrella menjawab dengan nada yang sama. Cedric merangkul Estrella dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Yeah, aku juga berharap demikian." Cedric merasa canggung.

"Cedric! Estrella! Saatnya makan malam!" Hermione memanggil Cedric dan Estrella. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak, lalu bangkit berdiri menuju ruang makan.

Saat makan malam...

"Bagaimana dengan penemuan bebek plastik itu, Mr. Weasley?" tanya Cedric tiba-tiba. Hermione, Harry, dan Estrella menahan tawa.

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas saat orang itu ber-Apparate, barang itu tertinggal." Mr.. Weasley berkata dengan serius.

"Perlukah bebek plastik dibahas dengan begitu serius?" bisik Hermione di telinga Estrella. Estrella hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mau tambah?" Mrs. Weasley menawarkan pada Estrella. Estrella menggeleng.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cedric cemas.

"Tentu saja, tidak apa-apa." Estrella menjawab santai. Fred menyenggol George dan berbisik-bisik. Setelah Fred selesai membisiki, mereka berdua tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Estrella jengkel.

"Uhm...tidak." Fred menggeleng.

Setelah selesai makan malam...

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku jujur, Ella." Cedric menatap langit lagi. Estrella mengerutkan dahi.

"Jujur?" tanya Estrella bingung.

"Selama ini aku bohong kalau aku magang di kantor ayahku. Sebenarnya aku mendaftar menjadi calon auror. Dan aku diterima." Cedric berkata dengan nada sangat menyesal. Estrella memandang Cedric tidak percaya.

"Auror?" Estrella membekap mulutnya. Cedric mengangguk.

"Pekerjaan yang...berbahaya...Harry pernah menceritakannya padaku...Hermione, buku, McGonagall, semuanya..." Estrella berusaha keras menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal matanya.

"Ya..berbahaya. Menangkap para penyihir hitam. Konsekuensinya adalah mati dengan salah satu Kutukan Tak Termaafkan." Cedric berkata juga sedikit sedih dan bersalah. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Estrella menunduk memandang tanah dan menangis.

"Aku ke kamar, Cedric." Estrella bangkit berdiri dan masuk kamarnya. Cedric merasa sangat bersalah malam itu pada Estrella.


	17. My Dearest is the Auror

Episode 17: My Dearest is the Auror

"Cedric bilang...kalau dia jadi Auror..." Estrella berkata dengan berderai air mata. Ginny dan Hermione menatapnya.

"Auror...itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah dan tidak berbahaya." Hermione menepuk pundak Estrella.

"Kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku sebelumnya? Aku salah? Aku berbohong? Iya!" Estrella berteriak keras dengan tangis. Ginny menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah Estrella. Semoga saja nanti dia tidak dibunuh oleh..." Ginny berhenti berkata karena saat itu pintu kamar dibuka paksa. Mereka bertiga kaget seketika.

"Cedric?" Hermione bertanya bingung ketika tahu siapa yang membuka paksa pintu.

"Ella, ikut aku." Cedric masuk dan menyambar lengan Estrella. Estrella ingin menolak, tetapi lengannya sudah ditarik dengan keras.

"Apa maumu?" Estrella bertanya dengan sisa-sisa air matanya. Cedric menariknya sampai keluar dari rumah keluarga Weasley.

"Aku mau kau tidak menyesali pekerjaanku. Karena sebelumnya aku sudah mendapat tawaran menjadi Auror." Cedric berkata dan terus menarik lengan Estrella. Cedric baru berhenti saat mereka tiba di pinggir lapangan Quidditch kecil milik keluarga Weasley.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku hanya...kaget." Estrella menghapus air matanya. Cedric memegang pundak Estrella.

"Maafkan aku...kalau begitu. Aku belum siap memberitahukannya padamu." Cedric berkata lemah. Estrella mengangguk.

"Tidak apa. Aku kembali." Estrella ingin segalanya cepat selesai dan ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Ia ingin menangis sekali lagi. Tetapi Cedric sudah menarik tangannya lagi memeluknya erat.

Keesokan harinya...

"Kita hanya butuh lalat lacewing yang sudah direbus selama 21 hari sebagai bahan terakhir." Estrella membuka catatan mengenai ramuan. Ginny hanya manggut-manggut.

"Bagaimana kalau lalat lacewingnya kita rebus di sekolah? Kalau disini, waktu kita sempit." Hermione memberi saran.

"Itu sudah kupikirkan sejak dulu." Ginny mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ginny! Hermione! Estrella! Ayo turun!" suara Mrs. Weasley memecah keheningan. Ketiganya berjalan cepat menuju ke bawah.

"Sarapan sudah siap." katanya lembut. Di bawah ada Cedric yang sedang mengaduk minuman kopi dalam cangkir. Mata Cedric nampak sedih dan kantong matanya membesar. Sesekali ia menguap, kemudian meminum kopi yang diaduknya.

"Kau tidak makan, Diggory?" tawar Mrs. Weasley ramah. Cedric menggeleng.

"Tidur, mungkin? Semalaman kau tidak tidur." Mrs. Wealey menawarkan sesuatu pada Cedric. Lagi-lagi Cedric menggeleng. Estrella duduk di depannya.

"Tidurlah. Kau tidak tidur semalaman. Kau kan auror." Estrella menatapnya sejenak. Cedric mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya menatap Estrella.

"Masalahku biar kuurus sendiri. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Atau akan lebih baik kalau kita putus." Cedric menatap Estrella.

"Pu..tus?" Estrella membekap mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka aku menjadi auror? Ini memang terasa tidak jantan, tetapi aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu. Aku ingin kau tidak diteror hanya karena aku seorang auror. Tapi penyihir hitam tak hanya satu, seperti kata Dumbledore. Dan semuanya pasti mendendam seperti Barty Crouch Jr." Cedric menjawab tegas.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka kau menjadi auror. Tetapi waktu itu aku hanya kaget saja. Dan aku tidak ingin kita putus." Estrella mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Sayangnya kau terlambat. Hari ini aku akan pulang karena nanti malam aku akan memulai hidupku menjadi auror di Kementrian." Cedric berdiri dan keluar dari rumah Mrs. Weasley. Dan untuk kali ini, Estrella tidak mampu mencegahnya pergi.

Saat-saat akan berangkat ke Hogwarts...

"Tahun kelima." Hermione mengeyakkan badan di kursi yang empuk. Estrella duduk di pinggir dan matanya bengkak.

"Harry..." panggil Estrella pelan.

"Ya!" Harry menjawab acuh.

"Aku ingin menjadi auror. Seperti cita-citamu." Estrella menangis lagi. Ketiganya berpandangan sejenak. Hermione membisiki Ron sesuatu dan dia mengangguk. Estrella tidak kuat menangis, sehingga dia pingsan.

Saat Estrella sadar...

"Estrella! Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hermione bertanya cemas. Dari nada bicaranya terdengar terburu-buru.

"Oh...begitulah." Estrella bangun dan duduk. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

"Harry dan Ron dimana?" tanya Estrella.

"Mereka ke kompartemen Neville. Aku beritahu, ya. Aku membeli lalat lacewing yang sudah direbus selama 21 hari itu. Dan sekarang polijusnya sudah jadi." Hermione mengambil gelas yang berisi minuman seperti jus alpukat.

"Ginny?" Estrella menatap Hermione. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka.

"Aku terlihat aneh?" suara Cho Chang terdengar aneh. Gaya bicaranya seperti Ginny.

"Ginny? Atau Cho?" tanya Estrella ragu. Ginny tertawa, lalu duduk di depan Estrella.

"Ginny. Ramuan ini bekerja sehari karena Hermione memberi bahan agak banyak." Ginny sibuk memperhatikan dirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi Cho.

"Kau mau coba satu jam?" tawar Hermione. Estrella mengangguk. Beberapa helai rambut dimasukkan dalam ramuan itu. Saat selesai meminumnya, Estrella agak mual. Tetapi ia tahu kalau itu adalah reaksi dari ramuan Polijus. Pakaiannya mulai terasa sedikit sempit. Sekarang dirinya menjadi...

"Cedric!" Hermione dan Ginny berkata bersamaan ketika Estrella nyengir.

"Begitulah. Selama aku menjadi pacarnya, bukan berarti aku tidak punya salah satu bagian tubuhnya, kan?" Estrella mencoba membela diri sambil meringis. Ia berdiri dan melihat dirinya. Ia mengambil cermin dari Hermione.

"Wow! Ini benar-benar...Cedric?" Estrella memandang dirinya takjub. Pintu kompartemen dibuka.

"Ada yang mau makanan kecil?" Nyonya Penjual Makanan Kecil lewat. Estrella buru-buru mengambil Daily Prophet dan berpura membacanya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Hermione tersenyum padanya. Ginny juga menggeleng.

"Dia?" Nyonya Penjual Makanan Kecil menunjuk Estrella.

"Dia sedang agak sakit. Jadi dia tidak mau makan apa-apa. Terima kasih." Hermione menutup pintu kompartemen dengan sedikit kasar.

"So? Apa rencana selanjutnya darimu, Estrella?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba. Estrella meletakkan kembali Daily Prophet.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar!" Estrella mengambil penutup kepala dan berlari keluar menuju kamar mandi. Hermione dan Ginny berpandangan aneh.


End file.
